Abandoned Treasure
by Kdmr87
Summary: Penelope stumbles into something on her front porch. This story is AU. Sexy times in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello readers! Here is an idea I got from reading a story a friend of mine wrote a long time ago with different characters in a different show. This story is AU so I hope you'll like it. Also I really love Penelope and Luke together. I think they are sexy and hot and just super cute when they have scenes together! I just finished rewatching some of their scenes on YouTube and my muse is on fire! Anyway this story is rated M for a reason. Eventually ;) Don't like don't read. Press the back button now! Those that do then I hope you enjoy the ride with me as they journey together in this new story!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Don't own criminal minds :(**_

...

Penelope was getting ready for work like she usually did every morning. She wore her usually colorful outfits and matching heels. She finished putting on makeup and was now grabbing her lunch box she had prepared the night before. She opened her door and saw someone walking away down her driveway and down the street. She started to walk when she felt something by her feet. She looked down and gasped. _What in the world?_ There was a sleeping Hispanic baby in a car seat with an old looking black diaper bag next to it. She looked left and right and down again to the baby. She grabbed a paper towel and with it grabbed the handle of the car seat with the baby and diaper and went inside. _Maybe we can get some fingerprints._ She made sure the baby was okay and took her cell phone out her purse.

"Prentiss." Prentiss said as she answered her phone.

"Emily, you're not going to believe what has happened?" Penelope said as she looked at the sleeping baby.

Half hour later, there was a knock on the door and when it opened Prentiss' eyes widened.

"I tried not to pick him up but he started crying and I just couldn't not do anything." Penelope said as she held the baby in her arms.

"So he was left abandoned outside your door." Prentiss said as she analyzed the situation.

"There was someone walking away in a hoodie but by the time I realized it could have been the mother or someone that abandoned him, they were long gone." Penelope said frustrated. "I don't understand why me? Am I in danger? Is the baby in danger?"

"We need to contact CPS as soon as we get back to the BAU." Prentiss said as she put on gloves she had brought with her and picked up the car seat and diaper bag. When she looked at the car seat there was a small note hidden but not well enough. "This must be a letter written from the mother."

"What does it say?" Penelope asked as they walked towards the cars.

...

The BAU family was waiting by the elevators when they opened and saw a baby in Penelope's arm.

"I need you to process everything in this bag and car seat." Prentiss said to an employee that had just walked up to her.

"What the heck?" JJ asked as she caressed the baby's cheek.

"Tell me about it." Penelope said as she kept holding the baby.

"Does he have a name?" Tara asked.

"Emily found a note in the car seat. He's name is Marcello and he's two months old." Penelope smiled at the baby looking at her. "The note said she was very sorry but she didn't know what else to do and that he was better off without her." She said as she kept looking at him. "What I don't understand is why me?"

"The woman knows you obviously." Alvez said analyzing what Penelope was saying.

"The woman could have a connection with you or it could also be..." Reid started to say but was interrupted.

"Wonder boy I love you but let's wait until we get a hit on the fingerprints before I start freaking out even more." Penelope said as she walked to her cave.

"She's already getting attached to him." Rossi said as he watched his daughter walk away.

"That's why I'm planning on calling CPS right now and try to find out what the heck is going on." Prentiss said as she walked to her office.

The group started to investigate what the hell was going on. Alvez wanted to find out as well but he looked at the closed door to her cave. He decided against his better judgement and walked towards her. He put the code in, opened the door and walked in. He smiled when he saw her on the couch singing softly to the baby.

Penelope looked up and saw him by the door. "What?"

"Nothing," he quickly said. "You need anything?"

"I don't know." She said softly as she looked at the baby in her arms.

Alvez watched and nodded. "We're gonna find out what's going on okay?"

"Thanks," she looked at him with a small smile and focused on Marcello once again.

Alvez turned around and walked out of her office closing the door behind him.

The two of them weren't arguing as much anymore but they weren't close friends either like she was with the rest of the group. He knew he was the new guy but it's been three years now since he started working there. Sometimes he would catch her looking at him and rarely she flirted with him but then she would deny such thing. It was driving him insane the back and forth they had going on. He knew she trusted him with her life but there was some unspoken attraction between them that he did not want to rush... yet.

Penelope looked at the closed door and then back at the beautiful baby in her arms. She really wanted to tell Alvez how much she was freaking out and what all this meant. She already knew she was getting attached to the baby and knew that wasn't good.

The baby started to cry again so she figured it might be time to feed him. She grabbed one of the bottles and made sure it was drinkable. She made a face that it definitely tasted like breast milk but also relieved that it was fresh. She gave him the bottle and started singing softly again.

...

A couple of hours later, Penelope, baby Marcello in her arms and the gang were in the briefing room.

"Okay so we had a hit on the fingerprints. Her name is Marcella Ramirez 21 years old and she had been part of a case we had almost 20 years ago when we rescued around 50 babies being sold on the black market. Her DNA matches one of the babies we rescued." Prentiss explained.

"Okay but why me? It still doesn't make any sense." Penelope said as she swayed to keep Marcello asleep.

"It says here that you checked on a couple of moms reunited with the babies for a couple of months to make sure they were adjusting okay." JJ said reading the file.

"Oh." Penelope said softly remembering that case.

"Also I called CPS and they will be here tomorrow. They already know about this information." Prentiss said. "We have an APB out on Marcella."

"I'm going home and we'll wait for CPS to contact us." Penelope said as she started to get her tablet with one hand while she held Marcello with the other arm.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Rossi asked concerned.

"What do you mean?" Penelope asked defensively.

"Babe we just don't want you to get hurt when he has to go into the system." J. J. said concerned as well.

"You can't keep him, you know that right?" Tara said worriedly.

"I know that but in the meantime he'll stay with me until we can find him a family. I'm already certified to be a foster parent." Penelope said.

"You are?" Alvez asked.

"Yes. Ever since I turned 21. I did it for my parents. I never used my mothering skills but I can now." Penelope explained.

"CPS is aware that you are certified but this is a sensitive case. We all think it's personal including them so they might not let you take him until he's in the system." Prentiss explained.

"I'm going home. They can arrest me if they want. This baby will not be staying at an orphanage where the care is subpar." Penelope said as she walked away from them.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here's another update! Couldn't wait to upload and see what you all thought of this._**

 ** _Mistakes are mine_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Criminal Minds_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _..._**

Later that day around 3pm it had turned cloudy and looked like it would rain. That didn't stop her from going to the local supermarket two blocks from her small bungalow two bedroom house. At the supermarket, she grabbed a cart and headed to the baby section first. _Then the food section!_

Forty five minutes later, Penelope's cart was almost overflowing.

"Whoa, do you think you have enough stuff chica?" Alvez asked her walking towards her.

She blushed and shrugged. "He deserves the best even if it's not forever." She explained as she held him. "How did you know I was here?" She asked curiously eyeing him up and down.

"I went to your place and you weren't there so I figured you'd be here cause you left all of Marcello's stuff at the BAU."

She rolled her eyes. _How the heck did he know her so well?_

"Let me hold him for a bit while you take a break. Your arms must be killing you. And don't say they're not. I bet you've been holding him this whole time." He gave her a challenging look.

She rolled her eyes again and let Alvez hold Marcello. "The moment he starts screaming..."

"I know." Alvez smirked. He looked at the cart and chuckled. There was a diaper bag, boppy pillow, receiving blankets, swaddlers, thermometer, sling bath, washcloths, a car seat, vtech-video, humidifier, sterilizer, fisher price chair, baby first aid kit, nasal bulb syringe, lots of bottles, diapers, wipes, activity mat, onesies, pacifiers, clothes, socks, toys.

"A stroller and baby food is all that's left." Penelope said determined. "Oh and a playpen too." She said as she found the stroller she wanted.

Alvez' eyes widened when she saw the price of the stroller she wanted to buy. "Garcia are you crazy?"

"The UPPAbaby VISTA is the best of the best. And it'll last a long time." She said as she called for the employee passing and he helped her get the box down from the top shelf.

"I'll bring it up front so when you're ready you and your husband can pick it up." The employee said not waiting for a response and walked away with the box.

Alvez chuckled and Penelope's annoyed face. "You hear that honey?" He teased.

"Shut up Newbie." She said as they went to get the last few items she wanted for Marcello.

...

Penelope was exhausted when she arrived at her place. She had bought her bungalow earlier that year. It was a big step for her to finally own something this nice but she loved her little 1,800 square foot home. It had an open floor plan. Kitchen, family room and dining room in one large area, to the right there was the garage which she didn't use much. She usually left her car outside. She was used to it. And to the left of the house there were two large bedrooms with walk in closets and two full bathrooms.

Penelope parked the car on the left side of the driveway and Alvez parked next to her on the right side.

"Go change his diaper and feed him while I bring everything inside." Alvez said already getting the bags from her trunk. His trunk had stuff as well.

Penelope was seating on the couch feeding him a bottle while she watched Alvez bring in all the bags. As she saw them pile up in the family room she chuckled amused. _Maybe I did go a bit overboard._ As she watched him, she couldn't help but appreciate his muscly arms carrying the bags and boxes. He looked very handsome focused on his task.

"Garcia I can't believe I'm going to say this but you forgot a few things." He said going through the bags organizing it by necessity.

"Crib, changing table and rocking chair are being delivered tomorrow evening." She said nonchalantly.

He scoffed amused shaking his head. "Of course."

"I ordered it on my way to the supermarket." She said as she burped Marcello.

"Let's get these stuff assembled." Alvez said as he opened the stroller box.

"Newbie I appreciate your help today but you don't have to do that. He's finally starting to fall asleep. I'll be able to get things done now." Penelope said proudly.

"I'm good." He said ignoring her comment. He opened the box and started getting the stroller ready. Then he got the playpen set up. "Put him in here."

"Can you put it in my room?" She asked.

"Of course." He picked up the playpen and walked to her room. As he walked in he took a look around and smiled. The colors were so Garcia and the king size bed looked welcoming.

Penelope stood up from the couch and walked over to her room. She eyed Alvez looking around her room and it felt intimate having him there. She walked to the playpen setting Marcello down hopefully for the night. It was 8pm and she was also ready to pass out as well.

"Okay I'm gonna go but let me know if you need anything okay?" He asked with his hands in his pocket showing a little bit of nervousness.

The two of them walked to the front door and she opened it. "Hey I really am thankful for your help today." Penelope said nervously.

"I'll see you tomorrow Chica!" He smiled and walked out.

She closed the door and looked at her mess. The mess made her happy though and she couldn't wait to get Marcello's nursery ready.

...

The next day, Penelope slowly opened her eyes and yawned. She had been up three times during the night due to Marcello crying. She got up from the bed and smiled seeing Marcello with his eyes opened. "Good morning beautiful boy!" Marcello made a happy noise and she picked him up. She kissed his cheek and walked out of the bedroom. She held him against her hip with one arm while she made coffee and started cooking breakfast. It was a little challenging cooking but she made the best of it. She didn't care. She was starving.

While Penelope ate her breakfast holding Marcello on her lap, her phone rang. She looked at the caller I.D. It was Prentiss. "Hey."

"Hey P. I spoke with CPS and they are working a difficult case right now. They told me they will come to the BAU at the end of the week."

Penelope was grinning happily with the news. _More time with this little one_!

"Garcia I know you're happy about this but you need to remember he is not yours. I don't mean to be the bad person here but you gotta be realistic okay?"

She sighed annoyed. "I know and I appreciate you looking out for me."

"So I'll let you work from home this week unless we absolutely need you."

"Thanks boss!" Penelope smiled at Marcello.

"All right mama, if you need anything from us let us know." Prentiss said.

"I will. Thank you." Penelope ended the call and looked at Marcello. "How about we go for a walk in the park before your furniture comes in huh?" She asked even though she knew he wasn't going answer.

...

Penelope and Marcello spent some time together taking a stroll around the park near her house. She pushed the stroller while she watched him and her surroundings. It was a great day for the two of them. It wasn't to hot anymore and it was getting cooler at night. She couldn't wait for Halloween and Christmas. Her favorite holidays. As she made her way back to her place she rolled her eyes and smiled seeing his car on her driveway.

Alvez got out of his car and smirked seeing Penelope pushing the stroller. She stopped in front of him and raised an eyebrow. "Thought you could use the help in setting up his room." He grinned trying to get her to tell him she didn't need him.

"Don't you have stuff to do?" Penelope asked trying to act annoyed but really she was happy to have him over.

Alvez ignored her response and went to pick up Marcello up. "What's up buddy?" He smiled as he waited for her to unlock the door.

Penelope unlocked the door at the same time a truck arrived to the house. She got so excited to see what she bought.

The men brought the Princeton Elite 4-1 convertible crib and changer with a tall five dresser drawer and a wide six drawer dresser into the second bedroom. Once their were done, they left.

Alvez put Marcello on his playpen they had moved closer to the second bedroom while Alvez and Penelope worked on uncovering the furniture and putting it together. It took them about three hours to make it just the way she wanted.

"Chica will you just leave it?" He asked for the millionth time.

"Okay okay fine." She said as she took a step back and grinned seeing the room finished. "Not bad newbie."

"To bad he's to young to verbally approve." He grinned proudly as well.

Penelope went to Marcello and saw him sleeping. She picked him up cautiously and brought him to his crib. "I hope he sleeps a little longer than last night." She said as she caressed Marcello's cheek.

"How many times did he wake up?" He asked.

"Three times." She said as she moved her neck to the sides. She was so sore but still happy.

"Are you hungry?" He asked making sure the camera was focusing on Marcello and took the small tv that showed him sleeping with him.

"Starving." She said as she went to the kitchen.

"Why don't you let me cook dinner and you go take a shower?" Alvez asked as he was looking for the pots and pans.

"Newbie you already helped so much." She started to complain.

"Stop and go take a shower." He said sternly but with a small smile.

She rolled her eyes once again and walked to her bathroom.

...

 ** _So this is what I have so far. Do you like? Should I continue? Don't waste my time? Let me know! Thanks!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! Thank you guys for the response. The reviews made me want to write faster so I can update as soon as possible. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I do not own anything that has to do with Criminal Minds :(**

 **Mistakes are mine.**

...

The next couple of days that's how they spent their day. After Alvez was done at the BAU he and Penelope organized the house and the second bedroom and at the end of the day they would take turns cooking while spending time and bonding with Marcello. They were comfortable around each other but still bickered every now and then. Their conversations could last hours and their flirtation just kept getting better and better.

It was the end of the week and Penelope was cooking pasta while she glanced at Alvez holding Marcello. She licked her lips because he looked so desirable holding Marcello and dancing salsa with him.

"Come on Chica dance with us!" Alvez said with the biggest smile.

"The sauce will burn Newbie." She said annoyed but secretly happy he was asking her to join them. They truly did look like a family and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Put it on low and shake your booty with us!" He grinned at her.

She did just that. She turned both pots on low and joined her two favorite boys. She laughed as she danced salsa with Alvez and she leaned in to kiss Marcello's cheek. "Hi cutie."

There was a knock on the door and the two of them looked at each other and then at the door.

Penelope turned off the music and rushed to the door. She looked at her outfit trying to smooth any wrinkles and took a deep breath.

"You look beautiful." Alvez couldn't hold back saying.

Penelope looked at him and smiled. Somehow that gave her the courage to open the door and face whatever she was going to face next.

"Penelope?" The lady in a black business suit asked.

"Yes."

"My name is Allison I'm with CPS."

"You're early." Penelope said as she shook the lady's hand.

"May I come in?" Allison asked.

"Yes I apologize. Come in." Penelope moved to the side and let her in.

"I'm Luke nice to meet you." He said as she shook her hand.

"And this must be Marcello." Allison smiled.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Luke asked.

"I'm okay thank you." Allison said.

"I'll show you around." Penelope said already knowing how these things worked.

Allison wrote on her clipboard as she took a look around the family room, the dining room, the kitchen and then to Marcello's room. Clearly she could tell he was loved in this home. Then the three adults moved to the family room again. Allison sat on the love seat and Luke still holding Marcello and Penelope sat on the longer couch.

"Let's cut to the chase cause I know you are anxious to know." Alison said and waited to see if they both would say anything but when they stayed quiet she continued, "Marcello's mother will be prosecuted for abandoning her child. She didn't even fight us when we found her. Now you Penelope have shown initiative and taken responsibility towards Marcello while things were needed to be resolved. You have your whole team backing you up and you seem fit to take care of Marcello." Allison saw Penelope and Luke face relax a bit happy to hear the news. "But Marcello's father wants him back. He claims he didn't know what was going on and there's no evidence against him that says otherwise."

"Oh." Penelope said as she tried holding back her tears.

"There's a few things that have to happen first before we just give Marcello back to his father so in the meantime he'll stay with you."

Penelope let out a breath she was holding in. "Do you know how long that will take?"

"It could take a couple of weeks or it could take months." Allison said seriously.

"Okay, so what does she need to do while she waits?" Luke asked.

"Just keep doing what you were already doing. Marcello looks healthy and happy. I'm not worried leaving him here with you until things get straighten out. In paper you are officially his foster mom but I'm sure you were already since day one." Allison said with a smile. "I just need you to sign here and here and he's yours until Marcello's father checks out."

Penelope signed the papers and the three of them stood up. They walked to the door and opened it.

"I know you hoped to adopt him so I am very sorry it didn't workout that way." Allison said.

Penelope's eyes widened shocked to hear her say that. "How did you know? I never told anyone and I've just started to admitted to myself."

Allison smiled warmly. "I've been doing this for 30 years. I could see it in your eyes and I could feel it the moment I walked into the house."

"Oh." Penelope said softly.

"I really am sorry you can't adopt him." Allison said even though she knew she shouldn't have said that since it was professional.

"This is better than not having him at all." Penelope said. "Thank you anyways Allison."

"We'll keep in touch. Have a good night guys." Allison said and walked towards her car.

Luke closed the door and in seconds Penelope had taken Marcello from Luke's arms in a warm embrace. She finally let the tears run as she walked to her bedroom. Luke was going to follow her when the smoking alarm started going off. He sighed and went to see if he could save dinner. He looked at the pots and nope no such luck. He grabbed his phone and ordered take out.

Penelope sniffed as she held Marcello against her chest. She loved this boy so much already and thinking of the day she would have to say goodbye to him forever broke her heart. She really wanted to adopt Marcello and be his real mom not just foster mom. There was always a chance that this would happen but she was so happy with him that she didn't even consider the fact that the father was in the picture. She took a deep breath and sniffed again. She kissed Marcello's forehead and inhaled his baby scent. _God I love you so much._

Alvez looked from the door and knocked lightly. "I ordered take out." He said as he walked in and sat next to her. He saw her lean her head against his shoulder and sighed. "I'm sorry about all this Pen."

"Thank you," she whispered. "I don't think I'm eating tonight though. I'm tired and I want him to sleep with me tonight." She said.

"Okay."

Penelope got ready for bed and made a small circle of pillows so Marcello would be safe from falling off the bed. Alvez watched as Penelope watched Marcello until exhaustion won over. He walked up to her and pulled the covers over her body and wanted to kiss her forehead but decided against it. He walked to the other side and kissed Marcello's head. Alvez turned the lights off and walked away.

...

Penelope opened her eyes slowly and when she looked to check on Marcello he wasn't there. She looked around confused and then walked to his bedroom. He wasn't in his crib. When she walked out to the main area of the house her heart started beating fast and couldn't help but smile. Alvez was sleeping on the couch with Marcello sleeping on top of his naked chest. _Wow_. He looked amazing and sexy and... frack she needed to cool down.

She walked to the kitchen. She was hungry cause she hadn't eaten dinner the night before so when she opened the fridge she saw the take out food he had ordered. She served some on a plate and put it in the microwave. When it stopped and made the beep sound she heard movements and looked over her shoulder. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's okay." Alvez said holding Marcello and gave him to Penelope.

"Good morning my prince." Penelope smiled and kissed Marcello's cheek.

"Baby boy here started crying around 5am and I thought best to let you sleep so I picked him up and must have fallen asleep." Alvez said.

"Newbie can you please put on a shirt?" Penelope asked as she blushed.

Alvez smirked. "Is it distracting you?"

She rolled her eyes and brought the food to the dining room table. "Don't you have to go into work today?"

"We don't have a case so I'm all yours." He smirked.

Damn those words got to her and inappropriately turned her on. "Oh okay."

He chuckled and went to put on his shirt. "Wanna go to the park today?"

"Yea let's do that." She said.

"Let's stop at my place so I can change and pick up Roxy." He said as he got a plate as well.

"I can't wait for Roxy to meet him." Penelope said as she took a bite.

...

Penelope pushed the stroller while Alvez walked Roxy. Roxy was so well behaved that he let her off the leash and let her run around them. Penelope smiled seeing Roxy so happy.

"Chica what's that smile?" He asked knowingly.

"Nothing. I'm just happy." She smiled.

Alvez smiled but then noticed her expression change. "What?"

"Luke I really appreciate your help with Marcello and all you've done this week helping me adjust but don't you have other stuff to do?" She asked. "What about your dates, love life and just..."

"P, I haven't gone out on a date in a while and all I do is got to work and take care of Roxy. I really don't mind helping you with Marcello." He wanted to say something else and was thinking if he should or not. _To hell with it_. "Actually besides taking care of Roxy, spending time with you both is the highlight of my day." He said nervously.

Penelope smiled and blushed a little. "If you're sure."

"I am." He reassured her. He watched her walk and couldn't help but admire her backside. Those curves drove him crazy especially at night.

"Newbie you coming?" Penelope asked looking over her shoulder.

 _I will tonight._ He shook his head and caught up with her.

Damn he was checking her out and that made her insides melt once again. What was going on between them and how come they couldn't talk about it? _Oh yea cause they were both in denial. Duh!_

It was 4pm when they finally went back to the house.

...

 **TBC**

 **Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Labor Weekend ya'll ! I wasn't planning on updating so soon cause I didn't have anything written but due to all of your amazing positive motivating reviews I decided to write and give you another chapter!**

 **Mistakes are mine**

 **Enjoy!**

...

"I'm starving." Alvez said as he went to the kitchen and started getting the ingredients for dinner. Penelope went to the bathroom to give Marcello a bath. Alvez could hear her sing to Marcello and it made him smile like an idiot. She had a beautiful singing voice and he could listen to her sing all the time.

Penelope could smell dinner and moaned at how good it smelled. She put Marcello down for his nap and went to take a shower.

Roxy stood up from his spot next to the kitchen and went to Marcello's room laying down next to the crib.

Alvez was just finishing up dinner when he saw her walk out of her bedroom. _Wow_! She looked gorgeous. Her hair was drying all natural so there were some waves forming, no make up and she wore leggings and a sweater. She was covered up and yet she looked incredible. Even though the ac wasn't to cold it still felt chilly cause of the weather outside.

"Stop staring." She bravely teased. She had no idea where that had come from but she just went with it.

He was definitely caught and instead of being embarrassed he smirked. "Then stop looking so sexy all the time."

"Newbie," she blushed and grabbed the plates.

"It's true though." He winked.

She shook her head and started setting the table for them. "I'm supposed to hate you."

"You're finally warming up to me." He smiled widely.

"Shut it." She chuckled.

The two of them ate in comfortable silence every now and then talking about Marcello or the gang. Once they finished eating, Penelope started to clean up after them.

"Let me do it." Alvez started to say.

"How many times have we had this conversation?" She asked ignoring him while she cleaned up.

"Fine. Do you mind if I take a quick shower then?" He asked.

"Go right ahead." She said as she started washing the dishes. She cleaned and wiped the kitchen making sure it was spotless and then started folding Marcello's onesies on the couch. She was half way done when she heard Marcello cry and she stopped what she was doing and walked towards his bedroom. She stopped dead on her tracks once again and groaned internally seeing Alvez damp with only a towel hanging low around his hips holding a now calming Marcello. Her pussy started to throb so she walked away from them and tried to focus on the onesies.

Alvez tried so hard to keep her from seeing his smile/smirked cause he had definitely seen her reaction from his peripheral vision. He knew he should have put on clothes first but he walked out of the bedroom and walked towards her. She was seating on the couch so her face was right next to his waist and pelvic area. He saw her lick her lips and he had to close his eyes and think about something else. "He might be hungry again." _Like I'm hungry for something else._

"Okay. I'll feed him." She said finally looking at Alvez in the eyes.

He could totally see the desire in her eyes and how much she wanted him which made him extremely happy.

She watched him walk away and damn he had a nice ass! She took a deep breath and then looked at Marcello. "I'm in big trouble buddy." She admitted.

When Alvez walked out of the bedroom, Penelope was feeding Marcello a bottle and smiling at him. Alvez sat on the other side of the onesies that had to be folded and started helping her with that. "You want to watch a movie?" He asked.

"Sure. Surprise me." She said since she loved all the movies she had and whatever he picked would be fine with her.

Alvez knew she was totally checking his ass out again and his neither regions stirred a little. He put the movie on and joined her on the couch folding the rest of Marcello's clothes.

Penelope finished feeding Marcello and then started to burp him. She glanced towards Alvez a few times and every time he would smile and wink at her.

Alvez paused the movie so he could take the onesies and other clothes to the bedroom. Penelope checked Marcello's diaper and it was still dry so she put him on the crib turned the lights off and the two of them went to the couch.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Let's do it." She said as she grabbed her blanket and snuggled a little deeper into the couch.

Three hours later, Alvez slowly opened his eyes and noticed the two of them had moved towards the other when they fell asleep watching the movie. His back against the couch armrest and she was lying half her body on top of his. He groaned because her ass was close to his groin and he was starting to get hard. She moved a little more and snuggled where her ass was now against his hardening member. He tried to move a little cause his legs were falling asleep but the friction with her ass against his erection made it worse. He might have groan a little louder cause he noticed his sexy friend was opening her eyes. She looked up at him and realized that he was hard against her.

"We fell asleep." She sighed as she moved off him.

"Sorry about that." He said apologizing not just for falling asleep but for his erection.

"It's okay Luke." She yawned. "You can stay the night if you want. It's to late to leave now."

"The couch is not so bad." Alvez said as he moved further down the couch.

"Don't be ridiculous. After helping me out so much with him the least I can do is let you sleep with me." She finished saying and her eyes widened at how it sounded. "Sleep in my bed." She smiled amused.

Alvez chuckled and they both went to her bedroom and got under the covers. As they were starting to fall asleep, Marcello started to cry. "I'll get him." He said and walked to the second bedroom. He checked Marcello's diaper and sure enough it was time to change it. Once changed, Luke sat on the rocking chair and started swaying while caressing Marcello's back. "I'm in big trouble buddy." Alvez admitted thinking about his blonde sexy friend sleeping in the next bedroom.

...

 **TBC**

 **Please review if you can. They are very much appreciated! Tell next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the awesome reviews you guys! I really appreciate it a lot!**

 **Mistakes are mine.**

 **Enjoy**

 **...**

A month had passed and Penelope, Alvez and Marcello were inseparable. They spent all their time together when Garcia and Alvez weren't working. The BAU family could see the change in their friendship and their love for Marcello. The BAU realized that as much as they didn't want them to be hurt when Marcello had to go back, they knew that Garcia and Alvez weren't going to listen to them.

They wanted to be in their own little world.

Surprisingly Rossi had offered to baby sit Marcello so that Penelope could have a day to herself to just relax and not worry about taking care of someone else.

"Are you sure?" She asked worriedly.

"Sweetheart you will never admit it but you need a break okay?" He said seriously.

"I..." she started saying but he interrupted her.

"This does not mean you're a bad mother. It's okay to ask for help and have some time on your own." He saw her roll her eyes and finally gave in. "That's my girl. Go buy a nice bottle of wine on me and enjoy your hot tub tonight."

She groaned happily. "That'd be nice. I haven't used it since I brought Marcello home," she admitted.

"There you go." He smiled.

"Thank you." She said.

"Now where's that handsome devil?" He asked.

"In his bedroom." She said as they both walked over to the room.

Rossi got everything he needed to babysit Marcello. He grabbed the car seat and diaper bag. Penelope helped him get Marcello in the car seat. "Don't worry about us peanut. We are going to have a guys night in." He winked.

She laughed and hugged him, "I love you."

"Love you more." He kissed her cheek and got in the car.

She watched him drive out her driveway and she sighed. It was so weird that she didn't have to worry about Marcello tonight. She locked the door and looked around, she could clean and organize the house but she decided against it. She grabbed her purse and went to the liquor store down the street from her place. She bought two bottles of her favorite wine and grabbed snacks as well. She got what she needed and went back to her house.

...

Once she was home, she went to her bedroom and undressed putting on one of her lace robes on her naked body. She made a plate of snacks that consist of different cheeses and meat. She grabbed the bottle of wine and wine glass with one hand and the other grabbed the plate. She walked outside to her amazing cozy private backyard. On her deck to the right side there was a ground in jacuzzi that fit four people. She loved it and was happy with her investment. She removed her robe and got in the hot tub sighing happily as her muscles thanked her. She closed her eyes for a bit enjoying the temperature. She grabbed the wine bottle and poured a significant amount in her wine glass. She took a satisfying sip and relaxed even more. The background music she had chosen just topped her evening. She was so happy right now.

Her eyes opened when she heard the front door open and close. She knew who it was. There was only one person that did as he pleased when it came to her house. She had given him a key weeks ago in case of emergencies or to come in and out as he pleased. His words! It didn't bother her at all though.

She was thankful that the jets in the jacuzzi could somewhat cover her body. She still knew she was going to be exposed and she blushed just thinking about it. She should have thought about this more.

"Garcia?"

"I'm out here." She said trying to act like she wasn't freaking out that he might get a glimpse of her naked body. Frack!

Alvez opened the double doors and smirked seeing his favorite sexy curvy girl naked in the hot tub. "Well hello there." He said looking at her lasciviously. His neither regions already stirring.

She rolled her eyes and tried not to smile. "I forgot you were coming over."

"Where is he?" He asked as he took a few steps towards the hidden jacuzzi.

"Rossi is babysitting. He wanted to give me some alone time." She explained.

"Oh okay." He said as he took another couple of steps towards her. The closer he got, the better view he saw.

"Yea so you also have the day off." She said trying to politely tell him to leave.

"Hmm." He said as he grinned. "Or I could join you."

"Luke! I'm naked!" She said in disbelief.

"Even better." He smirked.

"Luke," she started to say unsure of their situation.

"Don't over thinking it chica." He said as he started to remove his clothes.

"Oh my God." She whispered as she saw him removed his shirt exposing his sexy tanned chest, then he removed his tennis shoes and socks, then undid his pants and pushed them down exposing his briefs and obvious bulge. "You're being a tease and that's not cool Newbie."

"Says the one naked in the hot tub." He grinned as he got in the hot tub keeping his distance from her. For now.

"I told you I forgot you were coming over." She said defensively.

"Garcia I come over every day and spend the night most of those days." He said challenging her. "Don't bullshit a bullshitter." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Do you want some wine?"

"Yea." He said as he removed the last item he had on and threw it behind him.

Her eyes widened because now they were both naked in her hot tub. Frack! She grabbed the wine bottle and was going to give it to him but he shook his head and she stopped mid way confused.

"I can drink it from your glass if you don't mind." He said licking his lips.

She grabbed her wine glass instead and gave it to him. They sat across from each other and the tension that was forming between them grew as seconds passed.

He took a long sip from the wine and made an approval sound. He gave it back to her. "That's a good one."

"Gift from Rossi." She said amused. "I can't afford those expensive delicious bottles."

He chuckled and nodded. "We will definitely enjoy them then. I noticed the other one in the kitchen."

She smiled. "How was your day?" She asked.

"I was able to get some things done. I got you something." He grinned.

"Really?" She smiled widely which made him smile more. "What is it?"

"You're gonna have to wait and see." He winked.

"Fine." She chuckled.

"Let's just enjoy this right now." He said as he put his head back and reveled in the hot water and sexy company.

She nodded and leaned her head back closing her eyes and sighed happily.

Alvez opened his eyes and looked at her and licked his lips. She looked so fucking hot. She had her hair held back by a hair clip but a few strands had escaped and they were wet from the water and the steam. He automatically moved his hand to grip his hard throbbing cock and squeezed. He was getting harder than he already was and wanted release but he needed to be a gentleman. He respected her. She was his friend and would never pressure her into doing anything she didn't want to do. Now, the teasing would never stop though. He loved to tease her and get her all hot and bothered. He actually looked forward to that every single day he spent with her.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked distracting him from his thoughts and realizing that he was stroking his lower part.

"You want the truth or you want me to lie?" He asked as he kept stroking.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"You look absolutely stunning and really really sexy." He said honestly.

She smiled. "You always say that."

"Because it's true." He smiled back.

"I can't believe you and I are here when we couldn't stand each other for so long." She admitted.

"I think that was one way. I never hated you. You're the one that was hard to win over." He teased.

She chuckled. "I've apologized profusely for that."

"I know." He winked.

"Can you please stop touching yourself?" She snapped sexually turned on.

"Is it getting you hot and bothered?" He asked as he teased the head of his cock.

"Obviously you know the answer to that." She barely said.

"You wanna kiss me?" He asked knowingly.

She nodded as she moved her hand to her pussy and teased her outer lips.

"What are you doing P?" He asked huskily.

"What do you think?" She asked as she started to rub her clit.

"Shit." He groaned as he moved towards her. He could clearly see her breasts and hard nipples perfectly in the water even with the jets on. "Pen you need to stop me if you don't want this."

Penelope definitely wanted this and wanted him desperately. She needed to feel him everywhere but especially inside her. She saw him move closer and their lips were about to finally touch when both their phones went off.

"You have got to be kidding me!" He said frustrated. He moved away from her and got out of the hot tub.

"So much for a day off." Penelope sighed annoyed as she saw him completely naked and hard for her. Damn work!

"We'll finish this later." He said determinedly.

She got goosebumps as she grabbed her robe and covered her body as she got out trying to avoid him looking at the rest of her naked body.

"You have no idea what I wanna do to you right now Garcia," he said huskily.

Penelope walked up to him and kissed his cheek really close to his lips. "Bummer." She teased and walked inside the house.

He chuckled loving how they enjoyed teasing each other constantly. God she was so hot! He sighed and grabbed his things and joined her inside the house. They had to get ready for work.

...

 **TBC**

 **I'm such a tease. I know. I hope it's worth it and you're enjoying them! I sure am! Please let me know how you're liking it so far! Reviews make me happy and want to give you the best! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola beautiful readers! Here is another update! Hope you like it!**

 **Mistakes are mine.**

 **Enjoy**

...

Later the next day, Penelope was working in her cave. They had been working since the night before. They had an unusual case but were surprisingly close to solving it. She wasn't to worried about Marcello because the BAU had a day care for parents who didn't trust anyone with their children due to what they all saw on a daily basis. So Rossi had brought Marcello with him and dropped him at the day care.

Penelope hacked into the day care camera and smiled seeing her boy sleeping. She heard her door unlock and quickly took the camera off the monitor. It was Friday so she was happy for the weekend. If they didn't get another case.

"Don't act like you weren't just spying on him." J. J. teased.

Penelope smiled. "I can't help it."

J. J. walked towards her and leaned against Penelope's desk facing her. "Hey can we talk?"

"Uh oh." Penelope sighed already knowing where this was going. Here we go again.

"It's just... we are worried." J. J. said. "Listen... we love you but we think that you are getting very attached to Marcello. I know we keep saying that but we don't want you to get hurt. Also we've never seen Luke act the way he is with you and him. Have you guys thought about what would happen when Marcello goes back to his dad?"

Penelope tried to hold back the tears. "Yes. Alvez and I talk about it all the time." She took a deep breath and sighed. She didn't need to tell her what they talked about because even though they were like sisters she still wanted to keep some things private in her life. "I love you guys so much but we need you all to stop. We understand your concerns but let us just enjoy him until we have to give him back okay?" She asked frustrated but tried to act okay so she wouldn't hurt J. J. feelings. "We really don't need the constant reminder."

J. J. nodded. "I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"I know you didn't." Penelope said typing on her keyboard an obvious sign telling her to leave.

"I'll see you later." J. J. said and walked away.

As soon as the door locked again, Penelope let the tears run down her cheeks. She hated that she couldn't help but cry. She really understood her family worry about their attachment but she was just getting tired of being reminded any chance they could tell them.

The door unlocked once again and she dried her tears as quickly as she could.

"Chica you been crying?" Alvez said as he walked towards her and turned her chair around to face him.

"No." She said as her eyes watered again.

"Hey what do you need me to do?" He asked seriously.

"Nothing. I'm just being emotional. Maybe I'm getting my period."

He chuckled and shook her head. "Is that your excuse for everything?"

Penelope smiled and sighed. "So what do I owe this visit?"

"Can't I visit my foster baby mama?" He smirked. This time Penelope laughed out loud through her tears. "There she is." He caressed her cheek as he dried some of the tears away. "How many times have you hacked the camera?" He asked knowingly.

"Three or four times." She said innocently.

He chuckled. "He's been sleeping most of the day though."

Penelope grinned loving that he as well had been checking up on Marcello. Alvez had the urge to kiss her so he cleared his throat as he took a few steps back. "I'll leave you alone so you can focus on your work." He said and left.

She was taken aback by the abrupt leave but she shrugged it off and kept on working.

...

Alvez looked at his watch and it was 7pm. He had finally finished his paperwork and was ready to pass out. He turned his computer off, put his files away and grabbed his bag. He smiled when he saw Penelope walk to the elevators at the same time he did. "Fancy meeting you here." He teased.

"You look exhausted." Penelope said feeling bad for him.

The elevator doors opened and they walked inside.

"I'm so glad we don't have to come back here for two weeks." He said as he pressed the button for the second floor.

"Let's see if we'll actually get to that." She said amused knowing that sometimes they would receive a case they knew they should take and not wait until they came back from their vacation.

The elevator doors opened and they walked towards the day care room. Penelope and Alvez smiled when they saw Marcello awake. The employee walked up to them and handed Marcello to Penelope and Alvez took the diaper bag. "He was great today. Only cried a couple of times but he slept and ate."

"Oh the life." Alvez smiled.

"Thanks Krista. See you when we come back from vacation."

"Bye guys."

...

Penelope and Alvez walked towards their cars that were parked next to the other and Alvez helped her put Marcello in the car seat. Penelope heard her phone beep letting her know she got a text. She checked it and groaned.

"What?" He asked closing the back door.

"I forgot I have a date this weekend. I need to cancel it." She said starting to type on her phone.

"Pen don't be ridiculous. You need to do something different besides spending all your time with Marcello and myself." Alvez said even though he didn't want her to see other men. He wanted her all to himself.

She scoffed. "I can't leave him alone." Pointing to Marcello.

"What am I chopped liver?" He asked defensively but also knew he wasn't being serious.

She rolled her eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." He said.

"Fine. Now changing the subject what are we dressing him for Halloween?" She asked excitedly.

Alvez laughed. "He's three months old."

"So?" She asked defensively.

"Jeez!" He laughed. "Well what were you already thinking about dressing as before he came into our lives?"

"Rocky Horror Picture Show." She grinned proudly.

"You're not dressing like Janet right?" He asked.

Penelope scoffed. "Heck no. I was gonna dress like Dr. Frank-n-Furter. But I think that's a bit inappropriate being a foster mom now. Right?"

He groaned thinking about her body and his eyes darkened. "God you gonna look so fucking hot." Alvez grinned.

"Stop it Newbie." She smiled.

"Then let's do this. I'll dress like Riff Raff and Marcello can dress like Rocky!" He said proudly.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with Alvez?" She asked teasingly.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Chica. Well internally anyway cause you know every inch of my body now right?" He grinned lasciviously.

"Shh! Jeez!" She said looking around them making sure no one heard him.

"I bet you just got really really excited about this." He smirked. "In more ways than one!" He said as he gripped her hips.

She blushed and smiled innocently. "Hmm I guess it's decided." She said licking her lips and pushing his hands away from her body. She did not want hear gossip about them... yet anyways.

He groaned internally and he moved his bag to the front of his pants. "Awesome. I'm gonna head home. Check up on the place, do laundry, get new clothes and I'll be back in time for your date."

"Okey dokey." She said as she walked around the car to her door.

"Call me if you need anything." Alvez said as he unlocked his truck.

"Get home safe." She said as she drove away.

...

The next day around late evening, Alvez unlocked Penelope's door and walked inside. Some of the lights were off and the house looked organized and smelled delicious. She didn't need to clean because she had done it a couple of days ago but when she got nervous she couldn't help but clean again. He and Roxy walked to Marcello's bedroom and smiled seeing the three month old cutie sleeping soundly. He caressed his cheeks and Roxy laid in front of the crib. Then Alvez walked to her bedroom and groaned his cock reacting quickly and pressing against his jeans.

Penelope was looking at the full length mirror applying blush and putting on her earrings unaware of his lower problems. She wasn't wearing her usual colorful clothes. This time she went with a dark navy cocktail dress ending on her mid thighs. Her breasts looked amazing and her legs even better as she put on her heels. Her hair was half up half down in waves and instead of the usual glasses, she wore contacts. She always looked gorgeous but damn today she went above and beyond.

To bad it wasn't for him though.

The more he thought about it, the more he didn't like the fact that she wasn't dressed for him. He walked into the room further and dropped his bag next to his side of the bed.

"Are you going to keep staring?" She teased.

He chuckled huskily. "Well you look hot. What do you expect?"

She grinned. "Thanks." There was a knock on the door and she grabbed her small purse. "If he needs anything you better interrupt my date. No excuses." She said as they walked to the front of the house.

"Yes ma'am." He said openly leering at her body.

"Don't wait up." She smirked and walked out the door.

Alvez watched her walk away with her date. She didn't even introduce him. Rude! He rolled his eyes and closed the door locking it. He went to cook dinner and watch a comedy. He needed to laugh and try and forget about her being with some other guy.

He was not jealous.

Okay maybe he was just a little bit.

...

Penelope couldn't believe what was happening to her. She was having a horrible time. Her date was talking about everything and anything in his life and had not let her get a word in since he picked her up an hour ago. Now she remembered why she hated going on blind dates set up by her friends. Sure he was handsome but not her type at all. She needed to get out soon or she was going to snap at him. She looked at her phone and finally interrupted him. "Listen I had a great time but my son needs me right now. Thank you for dinner." She said without even letting him talk and walked away. She grabbed a taxi the valet had gotten for her and got in it. She texted Alvez. "I'm on my way home."

 _"Already? What happened?"_

"Not the one."

" _Bummer. Sorry Chica_."

"It is what it is."

" _The night is still young. Why don't you go to a club and shake that sexy ass booty of yours?_ "

"You're bad."

" _Come on girl. You know you need to shake it and maybe get some too ;p"_

"Luke!"

" _Trust me I need some too. We've been so focused on our favorite baby boy and yet have neglected our own sexual needs. Think about it. When was the last time you had an orgasm and not by your fingers._ "

"You do have a point." She texted biting her bottom lip.

" _Of course I'm right. The moment you get to a club everyone is going to stop what they are doing and fight their way to get to you! They're gonna go crazy seeing that curvy body in that sexy fucking dress you have on and those fuck me heels._ "

"Luke oh my goodness." She replied as her thong was getting damp.

" _At least you'll have someone between those thick sexy thighs. I just have my hand tonight."_

"Bummer."

" _Lucky whoever makes you cum tonight._ "

Penelope couldn't believe the way they were texting or better yet what he was texting her. She was so horny and wet and it was all because of him.

...

Alvez looked at his phone and didn't get a reply. Maybe she did what he had suggested and went to a club. Why the fuck did he tell her to go get laid somewhere else when she could be riding his dick all night long?

He's an idiot.

He was so hard and throbbing so he pulled out his cock and started stroking. He closed his eyes seeing her body in that dress and those lips in that dark shade lipstick she wore. Then he remembered her naked body in the hot tub and how they almost kissed. God he wanted those lips wrapped around him right now.

"You're a tease you know that Luke Alvez?" Penelope said from the bedroom door.

...

 **TBC**

 **What do you all think? Reviews are welcomed and definitely needed through this difficult time with my family! I need to smile and laugh whenever I can so please let me know if you like it even if it's just one word. I have the next chapter ready so I'm gonna see if I can update it sometime this weekend! Till next time my beautiful faithful readers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. So I'm going to be a little be personal here. My grandfather passed away Thursday so it's been a very difficult days for me and my family. Writing distracts me and even makes me feel better. So I appreciate you guys reading this and enjoying my writing. Anyway, on to the next chapter and I really hope you love it ;) Cause I had fun writing it.**

 **Mistakes are mine**

...

"You're a tease you know that Luke Alvez?" Penelope said from the bedroom door.

Alvez' eyes widened and stopped stroking his hard throbbing cock. Hopefully she didn't see much since the lights were off. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I was coming home." She said as she removed her heels and her jewelry.

"Yea but..." he started to say but stayed quiet.

"Can you help me with my dress? It's easy to put on but a pain in the ass taking it off." She said as she walked to his side of the bed and turned around facing away from him.

He got on his knees on the bed his cock pointed straight forward. Did he mention he was hard? Cause he was and needed release. As he pulled down her zipper all the way down to the top of her ass, he ran a finger down her exposed back seeing her shiver. "I'm sorry your date didn't go well." He said as he helped her remove the dress. He knew she could take it off herself but his mind wasn't thinking at the moment.

"Thanks Newbie," She said softly.

He groaned when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. "Fuck." He said as he pushed the dress all the way down her legs exposing her ass in a thong. "Jesus Christ Penelope." He said as his hands moved to her ass and squeezed.

She moaned and closed her eyes enjoying his hands on her body. She didn't think anything would happened when she got home but the moment she realized he was masturbating on her bed she knew she wanted him and she was going to have him.

Alvez moved closer to her so that his exposed erection pressed against her ass cheeks and groaned as he started humping her extremely slowly, teasing her.

"Luke," she moaned.

His fingers hooked on her thong and started to pull down when they heard a cry. "Great timing." He groaned sexually frustrated.

"I'll get him." She said as she walked away from him and grabbed one of her favorite aqua green satin robes. She walked into Marcello's bedroom and smiled at him. "Hello beautiful boy." She picked him up and sure enough he needed to be changed. Once she changed his diaper and onesie she sat on the rocking chair and moved. "You have incredible timing Marce." She chuckled and started to sing.

Alvez could hear her sing to Marcello and for some reason her voice was getting him hornier if that was even possible. He stroked his cock but slowly this time and teased the head rubbing the precum around it.

Penelope walked back into the bedroom and straight to the bathroom. She washed her face removing all of her make up and put her hair in a lose ponytail. She finished brushing her teeth when she saw him walk into the bathroom completely naked.

"Luke," she said huskily.

"You look like an angel right now compared to earlier." He said as he walked towards her.

"What are you doing?" She asked breathlessly.

"Whatever you want me to do." He said as he gripped her hips and leaned in really close to her lips but didn't do anything else. He wanted her to make the move.

Penelope moaned when his hands moved to her ass and squeezed again. She didn't waste any time and closed the space between them. She kissed him softly at first until it became more passionate and deeper. She could feel his erection against her and she moved her hand to grip him.

"Fuck Pen." He groaned as she stroked him. As they kept kissing, one of his hands moved up her stomach and chest. He moved part of the robe away from her body until one of her breast was exposed. He grabbed it and played with her nipple while his other hand stayed on her ass.

She kept kissing him with as much passion and desire they had for each other. She couldn't believe they were in her bathroom making out and loved every second of it. She finally stopped kissing and looked at him breathlessly. "I want you to fuck me right here." She said as she turned around bend over the sink and spread her legs.

"Oh my God." He groaned as he moved the robe up exposing her ass. He moved one hand between her legs and loved how wet she was for him. "You're so fucking hot Penelope." He said as he pushed one finger in her pussy.

"Please fuck me Luke." She moaned.

"We'll do slow and romance later," he said as he finally pushed his hard cock into her tight wet pussy.

"Luke!" She moaned in complete pleasure. "Yes!" She said as she felt his hands grip her hips and started pounding her really fast.

He could feel how close he was to exploding as he moved in and out of her in a fast deep pace and it was driving him insane in the best way possible. "I want to cum right now. I'm so close P."

"Me too." She said as she rubbed her clit fast and gasped when her legs started to shake and came around his cock.

"Can I come inside you?" He asked barely holding back.

"Yes." She said coming back from her high.

"Shit babe!" He groaned as he came deep inside her pussy. He stayed inside her until he gave her every single drop he had and then pulled out. He could see his semen drip out of her and land on the floor.

"That was amazing Luke."

"I'm sorry that was to fast. I'll make it up to you." Alvez said as he turned her around and removed her robe exposing her naked body to him. He moved his hand to cup her pussy and push two fingers inside.

"We have all the time to catch up." She smirked and then moaned as he moved his fingers in and out.

"You're amazing!" Luke said as he kissed her hard.

...

The next morning, Alvez opened his eyes and smiled seeing Penelope sleeping cuddled next to him. He caressed her cheek and kissed her lips lightly. He started to kiss her chest, across her breasts, down her abdomen, on her pelvic region and finally licked a line up her pussy lips. He looked up and grinned when he saw her looking at him with lust in her eyes. He saw her spread her legs for him and he dove right in.

Penelope moaned and her back arched as he licked her pussy and sucked her clit. She grabbed her breasts and pinched her nipples. She moved one of her hands to his head and she made eye contact with him. "Come here." She moaned.

"I wanna make you cum." He said as he kept eating her out. He looked so hot with her juices around his mouth and she got even wetter.

She moved her hips against his mouth as he added two fingers inside her moving them in and out hard and fast. "Fuck!" She moaned. He focused on her clit while he moved his fingers and she came hard against him.

He licked her pussy one more time and moved up her body. "Hi."

"Hi yourself." She smiled happily. He positioned against her and teased her with the tip of his cock. "I can return the favor." She said as she stroked his cock.

"I want to be inside you when I cum." He said huskily as he pushed the tip inside.

"Mmm okay." She sighed turned on as he pushed all the way in.

"You feel amazing!" He said as he pulled almost all the way out and then pushed back in to the hilt.

She gasped and arched her back. "Luke."

"I'm never going to stop fucking you Penelope." He said as he thrusts in her.

"Promises promises." She moaned.

He kissed her deeply pushing his tongue in her mouth swallowing her moans of pleasure. As they moved in unison enjoying each other, they heard crying from the bedroom. He sighed already knowing what she was going to do and yet he kept fucking her.

"We are being bad parents right now." Penelope moaned as Alvez kept thrusting faster.

"Let me make you cum again." Alvez pleaded.

"We'll finish this later." She said caressing his back.

He groaned sexually frustrated. "Dammit." He kissed her lips as he pulled out of her and laid on his back with his erection pointing up.

She licked her lips seeing his hard cock stand in attention and she wanted to ride him until next weekend. She kissed him, got off the bed and went to the bathroom.

Alvez looked at her naked body and it didn't help with his erection, he gripped it and stroked for a bit but didn't want to cum because he wanted to do it with her. So he went to take a cold shower and as she walked out the bathroom in a robe he slapped her ass.

"Behave." She smirked.

"Never." He winked as he turned the temperature to cold

...

 **The whole time I was writing I couldn't help but grin happily thinking about CM and the possibilities of our favorite characters! Anyway let me know what you thought.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so so much for your beautiful words about grandpa and about the last chapter! I really appreacite it! Hope you all love this one!**

 **Mistakes are mine**

...

A couple of weeks later, Penelope was looking at her costume and smiled. She was so excited to wear it and couldn't wait to see Alvez' reaction. Just thinking about his reaction made her pussy throb. She left it in her closet and walked to the kitchen to start dinner. That day she had gone out to get a mani/pedi and Brazilian wax. She bought underwear from Victoria Secrets and then went to get groceries to make dinner.

She pressed play and started to sing and dance as she cooked.

Alvez had gone to make a few errands with Marcello. He wanted to give Penelope a whole day just for her. She deserved being pampered. He got to the house hoping he would have time to cook dinner for her. That plan quickly crumbled when he unlocked the door and the house was filled with the smell of dinner. He shook his head amused. Of course she couldn't wait to start dinner. He put all the bags down by the family room and walked in with Marcello in the car seat. Alvez smirked when she still hadn't noticed he had arrived so he put Marcello's car seat down since Marcello was sleeping and walked towards her. He could watch her dance all night long. Damn she was sexy!

Penelope was stirring the pot when she gasped feeling his arms wrapped around her waist. "When did you get here? I didn't hear you come in."

"I'm sneaky like that." He said as he started kissing her neck and moved his hands up to grab her breasts. "Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now dancing and shaking that ass?" He said thrusting his hips imitating their coupling. "God I love your ass!" He said as his hands gripped her ass, slapped it hearing her gasp and then squeezed it.

"Stop it. Where's Marcello?" She asked.

"He's sleeping." He said as he moved his hands under her shirt and pulled down her bra cups grabbing her breasts again. "I think we should make a deal that when he's sleeping, I'm inside you."

"Luke," she moaned.

"I think that's good use of the time that we get." He smirked as one hand moved to undo her jeans and pulled them down along with her thong. "Don't you think?"

"Umm..." she started saying but he bend her a little bit against the counter pushing her ass out and he started teasing her ass cheeks and pussy lips.

He groaned. "Look at that, already wet and I haven't done much."

"I can't help it," she moaned.

"Oh trust me mama that wasn't a complain." He got on his knees and started to lick her from behind making her gasp in surprise and pleasure. He teased her as he licked her slowly and barely touching much skin and he could tell she was getting annoyed.

"Luke seriously." She said breathlessly.

"Tell me baby, tell me what you want and I'll make it happen!" He said between licks.

"Make me cum!" She said as she blushed.

"Your wish is my command." He said as he pushed two fingers in her and sucked on her clit.

Penelope moaned loudly and she felt the build up start on her legs up to her chest. She was getting closer and closer until her legs started to shake and threw her head back coming on his lips. She took deep breaths as she came back down from her amazing high.

Alvez licked her a few more times until she was done. He pulled her underwear and pants back up and turned her around. He kissed her hard and rough their tongues dueling for dominance and she moaned tasting her juices on his tongue. God he was so sexy and hot and all hers. Once air became necessary, they stopped kissing.

"What about you?" She asked as she rubbed him against his jeans.

"Later tonight babe. Build up means more cum and I know how much you love my cum in you." He said huskily.

Her eyes darkened and nodded. "I do."

He kissed her hard for a few more seconds and stepped away. "By the way it smells incredible." He said as he washed his hands and then went to pick up Marcello and brought him to her.

"I'm trying a new recipe Rossi told me about." She said proudly and held Marcello giving him a kiss.

Alvez grabbed the bags he brought in and put them away since he didn't need those ingredients. He would cook dinner the next day. He sat on the island and opened his iPad. "I got a text from Prentiss this morning."

"Oh yea?" She asked as she held Marcello in one arm while she kept cooking.

"Yea. She was asking how I was doing." He said as he checked his emails.

"What did you tell her?" Penelope asked curiously.

"That I was fine," he started to say. "I know they are worried about us getting attached and worried about the two of us how it'll affect us once Marce is gone but I'm just tired of being reminded." He said honestly.

"I feel the same way." Penelope said as she put the stove on low and walked towards him. "I got an email from the social worker and said that it might take a little longer than she thought to get a court date when all of us can be together at the same time, plus they are still running some background check on the father."

"I'm surprised you haven't done it yourself." Alvez said but when he saw her not so innocent reaction he chuckled. "Of course you did. Anything we need to know about?"

"Surprisingly he is clean. Nothing out of the ordinary which sucks." Penelope admitted.

"Darn it." He said caressing her back.

"Hold him while I get his bottle ready." She said as she gave Marcello to Alvez and went to the bottle. "Hey you still owe me that surprise you said you had for me weeks ago." She said remembering.

Alvez smirked and nodded. "Thought you had forgotten."

"I did and then I didn't." She grinned as she picked Marcello and gave him the bottle.

Alvez stood up from the island and got the plates and silverware to set the table. Penelope focused on feeding Marcello while Alvez got the food on the plates and took it to the table. He got wine as well and then motioned her to seat at the dining room table. She did as she was told. "I'll be right back."

Penelope watched as he disappeared into the bedroom and came back a few minutes later with a grin on his face and a long jewelry box on his hand. Her eyes widened definitely not expecting that. They weren't officially a couple but also they hadn't been anything when he got her the gift so she was intrigued. He sat next to her and placed the box on the table. "Don't make me wait any longer, open it." She said as she kept feeding Marcello.

Alvez grinned even more as he opened the box and the confusion on her face said everything. He brought the opened box closer to her and her eyes widened.

Penelope couldn't believe it. In the box there wasn't jewelry, instead there were two tickets to one of her favorite Broadway musicals. "Are you kidding me?" She asked happily.

"Yea babe. It's not in town though. It's in NYC." He said proudly.

"Oh you are so getting laid tonight." She smiled widely.

He laughed and leaned in to kiss her. "I already spoke with the gang and Prentiss okay'd the days off for us. Rossi is going to babysit Marcello for the weekend."

"So umm before we started having sex..." she started to say.

"This weekend was going to be me trying to romance you every chance we got and finally maybe end up sliding in you." He smirked. "We'll still get some sexy times but yea that was going to be my plan."

"Are you trying to get me to fall for you?" She asked teasingly.

"Is it working?" He smirked.

"Maybe." She smiled.

"Good."

"When do we leave?" She asked as she started burping Marcello now.

"Next month." Alvez said.

They both knew that they had to plan things way in advance if they wanted vacation time cause they never knew their exact work schedule due to the crazy minds of serial killers.

"I'm so excited," she smiled.

"Me too! I'll keep burping him so you can eat." Alvez said and got Marcello from her arms.

"Bon appetite." She said as she started to eat.

...

 **I hope you enjoyed it! These two plus baby make me so happy! So with everything that's been happening at home I haven't been able to write more and I'm kind of stuck but I promise I'll try to update as soon as I can! Thank you all for being awesome! And thanks for the reviews in advance! They give me fuel to write for you! Until next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated weekly like a usually do. Mourning is getting better and better slowly but surely with time. I really want to thank you all for the beautiful words, support and sexy advice you all have written me! I hope I make it up to you with this chapter. Not as long as I wanted to give you but something is better than nothing right? Anyway, enjoy the read my faithful awesome followers!**

 **Mistakes are mine.**

...

Halloween came in a blink of an eye. Penelope had put on her black corset pushing her breasts up, she had the see-through black stockings on and a garter belt. She hadn't yet finished getting ready when she heard something being dropped. She looked up and wanted to laugh at Alvez's dumb struck expression. She was proud of making him that way. She had no panties on and left very little to the imagination. "Are you okay?" She asked innocently.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" He asked as he pushed his pants down kicking them away as he stalked towards her like a prey in heat.

"No, stop I have to finish getting ready and you're not even dressed yet." Penelope said even though her pussy was ready and yearning for him.

"If you want me to behave around our friends you'll let me fuck you right this instant." He said as he closed the space between them and kissed her hard while one hand moved to her pussy and pushed two fingers inside her. "You're so sexy Chica."

Two hours later, Alvez, Penelope and Marcello arrived at Rossi's house for the Halloween party. Penelope had finished getting dressed after being ravished by her handsome lover. She had put on a black skirt that ended on her mid thighs and wore a black leather jacket so that she wasn't so exposed around her friends and family.

"I'm surprised he let you out of the house looking like that Pen." Tara smirked.

Penelope giggled and shrugged her shoulders.

Alvez, Penelope and Marcello had looked awesome dressed as The Rocky Horror Picture Show characters and everyone loved it.

...

Christmas Day was just the three of them. Penelope held Marcello with one arm while she helped open his presents. They were happily amused when Marcello loved the empty boxes more than they actual toys. Alvez cooked breakfast and lunch and the three of them just hung out watching Christmas movies and eating baked cookies Penelope had made the night before.

...

It was New Years Eve and Penelope was getting ready in her room while Alvez helped her with Marcello. She wore a long sleeve silk shirt with a tight skirt down to mid thighs, red pumps and red lipstick. Alvez was already dressed so he got Marcello ready.

She was humming happily as she put on her shoes and then her earrings.

"You look incredible."

Penelope turned around and grinned. "Merci."

"I'm a lucky man." He said as he walked towards her and gripped his hips.

"No funny business mister. We are already running very late." Penelope said seeing his eyes darkened.

"How about just a taste?" He smirked.

Penelope shivered and shook her head. "It's never just a taste with your sir. You know I'm addicting." She teased him.

"God yes you are." He groaned and moved his hands to her ass and squeezed. "Tonight you're mine."

"Aren't I every night?" She asked innocently.

"Garcia..." He said warningly already painfully hard as he moved one hand to the front of her skirt underneath and teased her covered pussy eliciting a moan from her sexy plump lips.

"I'm just thankful Marcello doesn't wake up every three hours anymore." She barely said as he was moving her towards the bed.

"Me too." He agreed.

That meant more uninterrupted time for them alone!

"Newbie we have to go." She said even though she wanted to welcome the year another way.

He sighed and kissed her cheek. "Fine."

Penelope finished getting ready and grabbed her purse and diaper bag. Alvez picked up Marcello and the stroller and headed out the door.

...

The BAU family was going to celebrate it at Prentiss' house. It was almost eleven o'clock when the whole family was tipsy and the kids were already passed out in the living room. Rossi, J.J., Tara and Prentiss were in the kitchen drinking wine and helping Rossi cook. Matt, Spencer and their partners were making small conversation by the fireplace. Penelope was seating at the dining room table feeding Marcello baby food. She was surprised he was still awake but she welcomed it anyways. Alvez was about to head to the cellar and get more wine for everyone.

"Hey mama you want any special kind?" Alvez asked her already knowing her favorite one.

"Mama!" Marcello smiled waving his hands up and down as he took a bite from the spoon.

Penelope's eyes widened and Alvez grinned widely as the rest of the BAU family stopped what they were doing hearing what Marcello had said as well.

"Did he say?" Prentiss started to ask.

"At six months is not unheard of." Spencer said.

Penelope looked at Alvez in awe. "His first word." She chuckled.

"That's awesome babe." Alvez winked at her and kissed Marcello's head. He walked away to the cellar.

Penelope was in heaven she didn't care if her BAU family was freaking out in a different way, they were not going to take this away from her. She just focused on Marcello as he finished eating and then started to burp him. God she loved this boy so much.

It was almost midnight and Marcello had fallen asleep. The BAU was in the family room watching Time Square live and everyone was in pairs ready for the countdown.

"You're glowing right now," Alvez whispered as he had his arms wrapped around her waist holding her from behind. He kissed the side of her neck.

She looked at him and grinned. "That's cause I am very happy right now." She said so only he could hear her.

"Here comes the countdown," someone said but Alvez and Penelope weren't really paying attention.

Penelope turned around in his arms so now she could face him. "You look happy too."

"That's cause I am." He grinned.

10

Penelope smiled and licked her lips. "If we were alone right now..."

9

"Baby please don't even finish that sentence." He groaned already getting hard.

8

She giggled and caressed his cheek. "I want you."

7

"Fuck!" He said so only she could hear.

6

"Yes please." She said as she bit her bottom lip. He took her hand and they left without anyone noticing and headed to the big guest bathroom on the other side of the house.

5

Alvez locked the door and picked her up setting her down on the vanity.

4

Penelope helped him unzip his pants and pushed it down along with his underwear.

3

Alvez pushed her skirt up and pulled down her panties tucking them in his pocket.

2

He made sure she was wet and ready for him and he thrust hard inside her.

1

"Happy New Year!" Could be heard at the other side of the house.

"Luke!" She moaned as he fucked her with so much desire and desperation she thought he would split her apart. He was so deep and so hard and felt so good inside her she knew it wouldn't be long till she was screaming his name.

"Yes baby so good!" He groaned as he kept fucking her fast and hard.

They knew they had to be quick or people were going to realize they were gone. He moved his hand between them and rubbed on her clit. His other hand covered her mouth as she screamed against it coming around his cock. A few more thrusts and he emptied every single drop in her.

Penelope was trying to catch her breathing as he stayed inside her. "Happy New Year Newbie." She said huskily.

"Happy New Year Chica." He said as he kissed her softly.

...

 **So? Short but cute right? ;) Writing this story is a good distraction. I hope my muse gets going again soon! Send me a review if you loved it... if you want! They make my day! ;p**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's some plot again lol I could write smut with these two forever and always!**

 **Anyway enjoy!**

 **Mistakes are mine.**

...

Marcello was turning one and Penelope wanted it to go well. She knew he wouldn't remember so it was more for her and Alvez. They decorated the backyard in bright happy colors and the main table had an awesome medium size cake with his name on it. It wasn't much but she wanted it to be memorable for them.

The BAU family arrived and a few other close friends. They were mingling when there was a knock on the door. Alvez went to see who it was. Penelope was curious cause everyone she had invited was there.

"Garcia can you please come here?" Alvez asked from inside.

J. J. got Marcello from Penelope's arms and Penelope walked inside and saw Allison next to Alvez with a serious yet worried look on her face.

"Allison what are you doing here?" Penelope asked.

"I'm sorry to show up unannounced. Marco, Marcello's dad, wanted to see him for his birthday so he was going to show up here. When he was told that he couldn't see him yet he got mad and threatened everyone in the office as well as you and Alvez. He's being held at the precinct right now." She explained.

"What's going to happen when they let him go?" Alvez asked worriedly.

"He knows he can't approach you three until the court day in two weeks." Allison said. "If he does he'll lose any chance on seeing Marcello let alone get custody."

Penelope was worried and concerned and didn't know what to say.

"How did he find out where she lives?" Alvez asked worriedly.

Allison sighed. "He broke into my office and found Marcello's chart."

Alvez was seeing red at the moment but he needed to keep cool. "What do you need us to do?" Alvez asked.

"Nothing really. I just wanted to let you know what's going on."

"Do you think he's violent? Do you think after his fit he should have custody of Marcello?" Alvez said concerned.

"I understand your concern but it's not for us to decide, it's for the courts to see all aspects and facts of the case." Allison said.

"Okay." Penelope said softly.

Alvez could see how worried his girl was and he really wanted to make it better. But he couldn't do anything stupid, they would just have to wait until the court decide what their lives will consist of. He hated the system sometimes.

"I'll see you in two weeks." Allison said and left.

Alvez walked to Penelope and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You okay?" Penelope nodded but then tears appeared in her eyes and sniffled. "Baby I promise that you and Marce are going to be safe as long as I'm around."

Penelope nodded. "I know. I just hate the waiting game and then now this." She said annoyed. "I just wish the dad wasn't in the picture and we could adopt him," she realized what she had said and quickly said, "me… sorry Newbie."

Alvez smiled at her reaction and kissed her lips softly. "I'd like to adopt him too if given the chance." He finally admitted.

Her eyes widened and her smile couldn't get bigger. "Really?"

Alvez grinned. "Yea. If that's okay with you."

"Hey are you guys all right?" Matt asked.

Alvez and Penelope looked at him and nodded. The three of them went back to the backyard. They knew they had to talk more about what he had just admitted but right now they were going to focus on Marcello and wait and see what the court said.

…

It was finally time for court and to say that Penelope was nervous was an understatement. Alvez could tell how nervous she was because her outfit was only one semi dark color. She wasn't trying to be negative but at the same time she didn't want to get her hopes up.

During court the lawyers were making their case and as they did, Penelope was trying so hard not to look at Marcello's biological dad Marco. Alvez on the other hand didn't hide the fact that he was trying to read him and figure out what kind of person he was.

Marco was upset because he thought he was going to see his son in court. Allison had explained that it was no place for babies and he tried to be understanding but he was still upset.

The court took into consideration his outburst and his various reactions with not being able to see his son. They understood but it still didn't help his case so the final decision was that Penelope could keep Marcello for now with visitation rights from the father.

Penelope was happy that she still had Marcello with her but now she had to share him and she knew she had to because it was the right thing to do but that didn't mean she was going to like it.

Marco was happy that he was finally going to see his son but also annoyed that the court didn't let him get full custody.

Penelope and Alvez walked out of the courthouse and saw Allison talking to Marco and Marco's lawyer. They waited as Allison finished talking with them and then walked towards Alvez and Penelope.

"How are you guys?" Allison asked.

Penelope sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "It is what it is right?"

"Marco's lawyer suggested a meet for tomorrow."

"Jeez." Alvez couldn't hold back.

Penelope squeezed his hand and nodded at Allison. "It's fine."

"Okay. I'll call his lawyer and set up a time." Allison said. "I'll call you guys later." She said and walked away.

Penelope and Alvez started to walk to their truck "This fracking blows."

"Big time." Alvez sighed as he opened the passenger door for her. She got into the truck and he went to his side and joined her. He started the car but then looked at her.

"What?" Penelope asked.

"We got this okay? We've talked about this many nights and knew what it would consist off." Alvez held her hand.

"Thanks Newbie." She said with a smile.

Alvez knew that she was going to be okay.

They had each other.

...

The next day was gloomy and very cloudy. Penelope felt how the day looked. She was trying to be positive because a father no matter who it is, should never be denied seeing their child. She was getting the diaper bag ready and the stroller. Allison had asked where they wanted to meet and Penelope had said the park. She did not want that man in her home after what she had been told weeks ago. Alvez had finished getting Marcello ready and joined her in the family room.

"You okay?" Alvez asked holding Marcello.

"Let's do this." Penelope said as the trio left the house.

This day could turn horrible or it might not be so bad. No idea what's going to happen or how he is going to act when Marco finally sees his son for the first time since he was taken from him. All Penelope knew is that if Marco would vanish with Marcello she wouldn't blame him and yet at the same time she would erase Marco from the phase of the planet.

Nobody fucks with family.

...

 **Hope you liked it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey** **guys**. **Sorry** **I've** **been** **MIA** **it's** **been** **hectic** **since** **grandpa** **died**. **I** **took** **a** **few** **hours** **to** **write** **and** **this** **is** **what** **came** **out**. **I** **hope** **you** **all** **like** **it**.

 **Mistakes** **are** **mine** **.**

…

The day was gloomy and very cloudy. Penelope felt how the day looked. She was trying to be positive because a father no matter who it is, should never be denied seeing their child. She was getting the diaper bag ready and the stroller. Allison had asked where they wanted to meet and Penelope had said the park. She did not want that man in her home after what she had been told weeks ago. Alvez had finished getting Marcello ready and joined her in the family room.

"You okay?" Alvez asked.

"Let's do this," Penelope said as the trio left the house.

Penelope could see Marco and what looked like a social worker. She could tell he was nervous but happy to see his son. Alvez had a serious face but tried to act cool and not wanting to push his face in. When they walked up to Marco, he went straight to pick up Marcello and in seconds Marcello was crying. Penelope was going to take him from him to try and calm him down but Marco took a step back.

"I can do it." He said defensively.

Penelope nodded but stayed in her place.

"You guys can leave. I'm not going to steal him away. Plus she's here to make sure I give him back to you." He said seriously and annoyed.

Penelope and Alvez were unsure of leaving.

"It's okay." The female social worker said.

"Okay," Penelope said and they walked away.

When they got to the car, Alvez noticed tears in Penelope's eyes. "Hey. It's going to be fine."

"No, it's not. I have a feeling we might lose him." She said as tears ran down her eyes.

"Babe..."

"Marce is our son I mean mine and..." she corrected herself nervously.

"You were right the first time Chica." He said softly.

She looked at him hopefully. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes."

Penelope smiled and leaned in to kiss his lips lightly.

The two hours they waited in the car were endless. They felt the minutes go by so slowly as they watched Marco interact with Marcello. It was clear Marco was struggling a little bit with Marcello since Marcello was giving him a hard time. Surprisingly Marco had a lot of patience and didn't show it if he was frustrated.

When the time was up, the social worker decided to bring back Marcello. Alvez and Penelope got out of the car and smiled seeing Marcello happy to be back with them.

"Same time next week?" The social worker asked.

Penelope sighed unpleased but nodded nevertheless.

"Take care and see you next week."

"Mama," Marcello said.

"Let's go get dinner and head home," Alvez suggested.

"Papa," Marcello said wanting Alvez to pick him up.

Alvez did just that and kissed him on the cheek. "Did you have fun?" He asked even though he knew he wasn't going to get an answer.

The three of them got in the car and left.

Every week like clockwork they met at the park for two months straight. Same routine with Alvez and Penelope waiting in the car. Marco was getting annoyed that he had to be monitored while he spent time with his son and he was getting tired of it. He wasn't a criminal and that's exactly how they were making him feel. He had to suck it up though if he wanted to keep seeing his son and hopefully with good behavior he would finally get full custody.

Penelope and Alvez were watching Marcello and Marco in the park while the social worker watched from the bench. It was the same thing every day so they were not as tensed as they were at the beginning.

"Chica have you ever thought about having kids?" Alvez asked curiously.

Penelope was not expecting that question while they watched Marcello. "Umm"

"I was just wondering." He quickly added.

"I don't know. I honestly didn't think I would have kids cause I'm not getting any younger and then he came into our lives."

"Would you want some?" He asked. "I mean if Marce does go back with his dad."

Penelope didn't like thinking about that. She really didn't want to lose Marcello but she knew there was a big chance she would because she could see how Marco was with the toddler. He was actually nice and patient with his son.

"Maybe. Depends on a lot of things."

"Like what?" Alvez asked.

Penelope glared at him annoyed. "Why are we having this conversation now?"

"Because every time I bring it up you make an excuse and run away." He admitted.

"I do not run away." She said defensively.

Alvez gave her an "are you serious look?".

Penelope sighed and looked straight ahead to where Marcello and Marco were playing but they were no longer there. She got out of the car and walked towards the social worker. "Where are they?"

"Marco took him to the bathroom."

"Alone?" Penelope asked.

"This is the only entrance and exit."

Alvez joined them and the three waited for a few minutes. Alvez looked at his watch and sighed. He glared at the social worker and walked into the bathroom.

"How long have they been in there?" Penelope asked worriedly.

"Not even five minutes."

Alvez walked out of the bathroom fuming. "They're gone." He said as he got his phone.

Penelope's heart started beating really fast.

The social worker looked pale and made a call as well.

Alvez laced back and forth on the phone. "I don't know. They are gone."

Penelope had to sit down or she was going to faint. How could this happen? Everything was going well. She thought things were getting better and now Marco had kidnapped his son. She could stay there and do nothing. She headed to her car and drove away leaving Alvez so asses the area and wait for the BAU.

It didn't take long for her to get to the BAU building. She got to her office and started doing her thing. She was typing faster than she had ever typed before and she was not stopping until she found her son.

Forty-eight hours later and still no sign from Marco and Marcello. Penelope kept on typing and looking at all the possibilities not taking any break.

The door opened and Alvez walked in and stood by her desk. "Babe we need to go home and get some rest."

"I'm working." She said without looking at him.

He sighed and kneeled next to her. "Penelope you haven't left the office in almost three days. You need to recharge. Let me take you home."

"You've done enough." She said.

Alvez did not expect that and stood up crossing his arms. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"If you hadn't distracted me we wouldn't have taken our eyes off him."

"You're saying this is my fault?" Alvez said getting pissed.

Penelope didn't say anything but kept on typing.

Alvez shook his head in disbelief and walked away. "Fine."

Three days later, Penelope had fallen asleep in her couch in the office and slowly opened her eyes. She knew she had to go home and get a change of clothes since she had used the ones she had in her office. She grabbed her things and headed out. As she walked to the elevators she could see Alvez at his desk on the phone. She noticed he glanced at her but didn't acknowledge her at all. She got into the elevators and their eyes stayed on the other until the doors closed.

When Penelope got to her driveway, she stayed in the car for a while. She hadn't been back since Marcello had been kidnapped. She took a deep breath and got out of her car. After unlocking the door and walking inside, her senses went into overdrive and after a week, her legs gave out and finally started to cry. She couldn't hold it in anymore, all of the frustration she had been feeling while she saw her family trying to track Marcello and Marco, the fear of never seeing her boy again, the words she exchanged with Alvez, not being able to track Marco herself came crashing down all at once and she just let go. She wasn't sure how long she had been crying but after a while she felt arms wrapping around her body, picking her up and taking her to the bedroom.

Alvez has seen her walk to the elevators and wanted to go to her but he was trying to give her some space. As the elevator closed, he decided against his better judgment and finished all his work in record time. He needed to be there for her even if she didn't want him to. He grabbed his stuff and headed toward the house. As he walked toward the front door, he could hear her crying and his heart broke for her. He unlocked the door and closed it behind him. He picked her up and took her to the bedroom. He helped her get undressed and after he took off his clothes they were both passed out.

Penelope woke up, glanced at her phone on her nightstand and saw that she had been asleep for 15 hours. She wasn't surprised since she hadn't been sleeping much for the last week. As she turned around she saw Alvez looked at her. She could tell he was also suffering like her and saw the bag under his eyes. He had been crying too. She moved her hand to his cheek and as tears appeared in her eyes she whispered. "I'm sorry."

He pressed his hand against hers on his cheek. "I'm sorry too."

They had fallen asleep once again and slept for another couple of hours. Alvez woke up first and took a shower, as he walked out of the bathroom, Penelope was waking up.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey."

"I'll make us something to eat."

"Okay." She said as she walked to the bathroom and got in the shower. Once she was finished in the bathroom, she put on her robe and headed to the kitchen where Alvez had cooked the food and set the table for the two of them. She sat down on the dining room table but could see the family room and all of Marcello's toys spread around. She got tears in her eyes and sniffled. "I want him back."

"We will get him back Pen. I promise." He said as he joined her.

"He's going to pay for what he's done." She said obviously hating Marco for what he did.

Alvez nodded as he took a bite. "Eat."

Penelope sighed cause she knew she had to eat since she hadn't had a real meal since all of this happened.

Two hours later, Alvez and Penelope were getting their bags ready to go back to headquarters when Alvez' phone went off. "Yea. What? Where? We are on our way. I don't care."

"What?" She asked her heart beating really fast.

"They found them. Marco just booked two train tickets under an alias."

"Does he know we found them?" She asked scared for Marcello.

"No." He said as the two of them left the house.

Marco was holding Marcello in one arm while he had a duffle bag on the other and he was walking to his train. There weren't a lot of people in this train so he got in rather quickly. He got to his seat and put Marcello next to him.

Penelope could see swat closing in on them and she prayed and waited nervously while the rescue went down. Alvez had convinced them to let him help them so he was positioned where he had a direct view to Marcello. Alvez couldn't believe how calm and collected Marco was. Did he really think he was going to get away with this?

An employee from the train approached Marco with a smile. "Sir, may I see your ticket?"

"Of course. Here's my son's as well."

"Thank you. Everything looks good." The employee said and walked away. He walked to the back of the train where a group of the swat team assessed the situation. "I couldn't see a weapon."

"Good job." A member of the swat team said.

Penelope couldn't watch and yet she couldn't keep her eyes away from what was happening.

"It's going to be okay Pen," Prentiss said.

Marco looked at the bathroom and it was literally in front of him. There weren't a lot of people in his cart and saw that Marcello had fallen asleep. He got up and went to the bathroom.

Alvez scoffed. Was he serious? It was going to be this easy rescuing his son? He didn't think about it and went to the cart. He saw Marcello asleep and he opened his jacket to make sure he wasn't attached to anything and looked under the seat no bomb in sight. He picked up Marcello and when he turned around he saw Marco walking out of the bathroom. Marco reacted to slow and without much effort, Alvez punched him. Marco did a one-eighty and fell to the ground. He was in handcuffs in no time.

Penelope was halfway to the train when as Marco was taken away from the scene. She gasped seeing Marcello in Alvez's arms and happy tears ran down her cheeks. "Oh Thank God!" She needed to hold him in her arms and she took a deep breath smelling his scent.

"He was asleep the whole time," Alvez said.

"Thank you," Penelope said and they leaned in to kiss when they were interrupted.

"Excuse me but we need to make sure the boy is all right."

Penelope nodded. "Yes of course."

Alvez and Penelope watched as Marcello was checked from head to toe and made sure he hadn't been hurt. Marcello realized something had happened so he was confused but when he saw Penelope and Alvez he got excited to see them. "Mama! Daddy!" He jumped out of the ambulance and ran to them.

Penelope laughed as he jumped in her arms and hugged him tightly. "Can we take him home?" She asked the paramedics.

"He looks okay to me."

Alvez smiled happily as they headed to the car.

The next day, Penelope was helping Marcello trying to build a tower with fake blocks when there was a knock on the door. She kissed his head and walked to the door. When she opened it she wasn't surprised to see her there. "Allison."

...

 **Hope you liked this chapter and it was worth the wait :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola Readers. Sorry I have been MIA. A lot happened in my life, good and bad and time just passed y in in a blink of an eye. Here is a short update just to see if there is still interest in this story and I can finally finish it.**

 **Mistakes are mine**

 **Don't own Criminal Minds :(**

,,,,,,,,,

Penelope saw Allison standing on the other side of the door with a serious look on her face.

"May I come in?" Allison asked.

"Of course." Penelope said and stepped to the side so Allison could walk in.

They stood in the living room and Allison looked at Marcello happily playing on the floor with his toys.

"What brings you here?" Penelope asked curiously.

"Well, after everything that happened I wanted to check up on you all." Allison said.

"We're still pretty shaken up but happy that he's okay." Penelope said.

"Good." Allison said. "Also, there is no chance now for Marco to have any contact with him. I've heard he might get 10 years in prison."

Penelope's eyes widened. "Really?"

"It varies on the case and crime when it comes to kidnapping but, in this case, he is getting 10 and they might fight for more, so we'll see what happens." Allison said.

"Do we need to be at the trial?"

"Not if you don't want to." Allison reassured.

"Luke might want to be there, but I definitely will not be there." Penelope said.

"Understandable." Allison nodded.

Penelope looked at Marcello and smiled.

"I can see how much you love him." Allison said.

"I would do anything for him… even let him go to be with Marco's family." Penelope said with tears in her eyes.

Allison sighed and nodded understanding what Penelope meant. "I have to go but I'll keep in touch and see where we go from here when it comes to Marcello."

"Thank you, Allison."

"Bye Penelope." Allison said as she opened the door and walked out the house.

"Bye." Penelope softly said and closed the door and went back to seat next to Marcello and play with him.

Will she be able to adopt this beautiful boy in front of her or will she have to give him up after everything that has happened? She wondered if she was going to get her happy ending or if she was going to be disappointed and not get her happily ever after. She knew what she wanted to happen and do but that didn't mean that it would actually come to fruition. After everything that happened in only a year, she wished she knew where her life was going. Ugh she needed to calm down and relax. Stressing over this won't help matters at hand.

The door unlocked and opened. "Hello beautiful people."

Penelope looked at him and smiled. He was so handsome, and incredible lover and a wonderful father to Marcello. She was denying it daily, trying to convince herself of the truth, but she could no more after what they went through. She was undeniably and incredibly head over heels in love with Luke Alvez.

Frack!

,,,,,,,,,

 **TBC**

 **It's very short, I know, but next and final chapter will be very long. Promise. If there is still interest… XOXO**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola Readers! The reason I wanted to make this the final chapter is because my Abuelo's favorite number was the 13 and he passed on that same day in 2018 plus I had a miscarriage on the 13 as well, just after Mother's Day 2019. So, I wanted to honor him and my baby which is why I updated it today. Probably weird for some but oh well. Anyway, back to this. As you can see, I promised a very long chapter so here it goes!**

 **(Hint: Idon'tknowmuchaboutsoftballsothat' !)**

 **Mistakes are mine.**

 **Don't own Criminal Minds :(**

,,,,,,,,,

It had been almost a month since Marcello had been kidnapped and reunited with Penelope and Alvez. Things had gone back to normal again. Well, not all normal because Penelope hadn't told him how she felt yet. She had to find the right time and the right moment for this. It had to be perfect. But that wasn't important right now.

"Mama!" Marcello exclaimed walking towards the kitchen just as Alvez was walking into the house. "Daddy!"

"Hey handsome." Penelope smiled at Marcello as she finished cooking an early dinner.

"Park!" Marcello said.

"You want to go to the park huh?" Alvez asked as he kissed Penelope on the cheek and then put his work bag on the dinner table.

"Yes! With Roxy!" Marcello said as he grabbed Roxy's leash.

"It's still daylight." Alvez said waiting to see if Penelope wanted to or not.

"Sure." She smiled and turned the stove off and removed her apron.

The three of them plus Roxy walked across the street and to the park. Marcello ran straight to the playground and Roxy followed. Penelope and Alvez stood watching and smiling as they basked in this moment.

"So…" she started saying nervously.

"He is getting 25 years." Alvez said softly.

Penelope let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and tears ran down her cheeks.

"It took everything out of me to not punch the daylight out of him." Alvez admitted. "He won't be bothering us any time soon."

Penelope sniffled and wrapped her arms around him. "You're amazing newbie."

"Ditto chica." He kissed her forehead.

They stayed quiet as they watched Marcello get all his energy out while Roxy watched making sure he was safe. Once he was tired, they went back inside and had dinner.

,,,,,,,,,

It was a beautiful sunny day and the whole gang was going to spend it at J.J.'s house playing softball and BBQ. The delicious smell of BBQ radiated all over the backyard while the kids played in the make shift water spot the grownups had created for them.

J.J. had the best backyard besides Rossi's if you asked her.

Penelope smiled as she watched Marcello play with other kids, and he was holding his own even though he was smaller than the rest of them. Alvez walked towards her and caressed her lower back and kissed the side of her neck. "Watch it newbie." She said teasingly.

"You smell incredible." He whispered.

"You won't be saying that after the game." She smirked amused.

"Maybe, maybe not. One thing I do know is that I'm not going to go easy on you." He grinned.

"I don't expect anything less." She winked and walked away.

Alvez watched his woman walk away and sighed. Damn she was so sexy and hot and beautiful and gorgeous and perfect and all his. Then he looked at his son and smiled. He loved his small little family so much and at night he secretly prayed to God that he and Penelope end up adopting Marcello. Alvez wanted to be positive but also, he had to be realistic and strong for her in case they didn't end up adopting him. He shook his head and didn't want to think about that. He was going to focus on the now and enjoy every second of it.

"Daddy come here." Marcello waved at Alvez getting his attention.

"Coming!" Alvez said and walked towards Marcello.

J.J. and Prentiss had witnessed that small little scene and they couldn't help but smile. They were worried for their best friend having her heart broken but they couldn't deny how happy Penelope was at the moment. They realized really quickly that if they wanted to be a part of their lives, they would have to stop reminding them of the what if's and just let them be when it came to adopting or giving Marcello away.

"Who's ready to have their asses handed to them." Will exclaimed.

"Will seriously?" J.J. asked. "Children present babe. Cool it with the bad words."

"Yes mommy." Will pouted teasingly and winked at her.

"All right guys, let's play some ball." Tara said excitedly.

They divided into groups and Penelope started the game by throwing the ball and Alvez hit it far. He was able to run until third base. "Nice throw Chica." He grinned at her.

She rolled her eyes but laughed. "Shut up."

Everyone had a turn to throw the ball and hit it as well. Now it was Penelope's turn to hit the ball and Alvez was about to throw it but first he winked at her and threw her an air kiss. She focused on the ball though and didn't even pay attention to her sexy sweaty lover trying to distract her. He threw the ball and she hit it but missed. "Frack!" She regained her position once again and when Alvez threw the ball once again, she hit it and the ball went over the yard next door. "Ah!" she screamed excitedly and started running as fast as she could. Marcello was happy and running behind Penelope even though he had no idea what was going on. Alvez laughed out loud seeing him run after her and basked in that energy. Penelope kept running until she got to the home base. She noticed Marcello catching up to her and she picked him up and twirled him around. Alvez walked up to them and kissed her lips.

"No fraternizing with the enemy." Matt exclaimed.

"Game over." Alvez said and kissed her deeply this time hearing cat calls from the team.

"Daddy," Marcello giggled and pushed Alvez away so he could take him in his arms.

Penelope smiled at his two boys and suddenly she felt her body get hot and her vision blurry.

"Babe?" Alvez noticed something was wrong.

"I don't feel so…" she started saying and then she's on the floor passed out.

,,,,,,,,,

Penelope slowly opened her eyes and noticed all the machines around her. The nurse was checking her vitals and writing down notes. The nurse noticed Penelope moving and smiled.

"Hey there." The nurse said calmly.

"What happened?" Penelope asked confused.

"You fainted at a softball game." The nurse said casually.

"I what?" Penelope's eyes widened.

"I'll let the doctor know you're awake. Your boyfriend went to get food and said he'd be right back. Also, your family is waiting in the waiting room." The nurse smiled and walked away.

Penelope laid her head back down and sighed. _What the heck happened?_

The doctor walked into the room and smiled. "Hello Miss Garcia, I'm Dr. Henry Sterling. How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine." She said still confused.

"The reason you fainted was due to dehydration. You have to make sure you take your vitamins and stay hydrated in order to keep the baby healthy." The doctor said seriously as he checked her vitals.

Penelope's eyes widened. "Excuse me. What? Baby? What baby?" she asked in total and complete shock.

Alvez walked into the hospital room and smiled seeing her awake. "Hey babe. You're awake. How are you feeling?" he asked and then he saw her face was white and pale. "What's wrong?"

"I was just reminding Miss Garcia to take her vitamins and supplements, so the baby is strong and healthy when it's born."

Alvez's smile faltered and sat down on the chair next to the hospital bed. "What did you just say?"

The doctor realized that the couple in front of him had no idea they were going to have a baby. "Yes. Penelope is pregnant. I'll give you both a minute and the nurse will come back with instructions and discharge papers. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call." The doctor smiled.

"Thank you, Dr. Sterling." Penelope said and kept looking at the closed door after the doctor had left the room. Holy Shit! She was pregnant? She was carrying Alvez's baby. How the hell did she miss this? She was going to be a mom of two. How far along is she? Damn her periods for being irregular.

"Penn you okay?" Alvez asked calmly. She finally looked at him with tears in her eyes and Alvez's heart sank. She didn't want the baby what had he done? "I'm so sorry Penelope." He said not knowing what else to say to her.

Penelope realized what he meant, and she shook her head. "I'm not." She said and smiled. "These are unexpected tears but very happy tears, nonetheless. Please don't think I'm disappointed with the news."

He sighed a big sigh of relief. "I'm sorry I went there." He said and kissed her forehead. "I am freaking out but not in a bad way. I promise." He chuckled nervously.

Penelope smiled and tears fell down her cheeks. "I can't believe this." She said in awe.

"I totally didn't even think about it. I was just happy with you and Marcello and not even thinking about using protection…" he said rambling.

Penelope grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Breathe."

Alvez took a deep breath and kissed the back of her hand.

The nurse walked into the room and gave Penelope paperwork. "Here are instructions on what to do next. There's a number where you can call and make an appointment for the ultrasound unless you already have a gynecologist."

"Thank you. I already do have one." Penelope said as she took the papers from the nurse.

The nurse disconnected the cables from Penelope's body and then turned the machines off. "You can go ahead and get dressed. When you're ready come on out and you're good to go."

Penelope got dressed with the help of Alvez and they walked out of the hospital room and noticed half of the team waiting for her in the waiting room. "Are you okay?" "What happened?" "How you do you feel?" "Why did you faint?" Penelope looked at Alvez and it was her choice if she wanted to say something now or later. She chose the latter. "I got dehydrated. Should have drank more water. I'll be fine."

"Let's get Marcello and head home." Alvez said.

,,,,,,,,,

Later that night, Marcello was already asleep, and Penelope and Alvez were in bed staring at each other still in awe of the news.

"How do you really feel about all this?" she asked softly.

He moved one hand to her naked hip and leaned in to kiss her lips softly. As the kissed deepened, his hand moved to her ass and squeezed. He heard a moan from her and continued to kiss her while he squeezed her ass one more time and then moved it to the front and placed his hand on her stomach. He stopped kissing her lips and moved so she was now on her back and he kissed both her breasts, then down her stomach and stayed there. "Hi baby. It's your daddy. Mommy and I can't wait to meet you. I love you so much already." He whispered to her stomach.

She couldn't help getting emotional over that gesture and sniffed. Could it be possible to fall deeper in love with this man? She was so lucky to have him and now they were going to add another little person to their family. It is incredible how things work out.

Alvez watched Penelope go through her thoughts and kept kissing down her body. He loved this woman to no end. How in the world was he so lucky to get her? He was completely and utterly in love with this gorgeous naked woman in front of him who was going to give him a baby. His family was growing, and he couldn't wait to see the baby in the ultrasound.

The two of them looked at each other saying so many things with their eyes without actually saying the words and then he went to town.

Penelope gasped as soon as his mouth was on her. God how much she loved when he went down on her. He was so good and made sure she was satisfied until he made sure she was putty in his hands, or in this case, putty in his mouth.

Alvez took his sweet time licking and sucking on one of his favorite spots on her body. He would glance up to her every once in a while and groaned seeing the pleasure on her face. That was his reward. Seeing her horny and turned on and just free of all her worries and insecurities. This moment it was all about her and he would make sure she felt this way until his last dying breath. She always came first in more ways than one. He added one finger then two and he knew she was about to come so he kept on sucking her clit until she arched her back and finally came on his lips.

"Oh my God." She moaned.

He smiled as he kissed the sides of her thighs and moved up positioning between her legs. In one move his was inside her and smiled at her. She looked at him back with the same intensity and love which, made things stronger. He started to move slowly while he kissed her softly yet deeply expressing every feeling he felt at the moment.

She was in heaven. He felt incredible inside her and the way he was making love to her instead of just fucking (which she loves, and they do a lot of that) it just made it really special between them. She wrapped her legs around him making sure he moved deeper inside her and he groaned nipping her bottom lip.

When they both reached their climax, they didn't move for a few minutes just basking in their afterglow. When he finally pulled out and laid next to her, they looked at each other just like they had been before. He placed his hand on the side of her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "How do you think I feel about you having my baby?" he asked.

"I think you're okay with it." She said teasingly and they both smiled.

"More than okay with it." He said. "I am so looking forward to the ultrasound."

"Me too." She said. "Also, maybe we can find out how far along I am and when you got me preggers." She winked and he laughed as he moved his hand down south for round two.

,,,,,,,,,

A week later, Penelope and Alvez made an appointment for the first ultrasound. They were excited and yet very nervous at the same time because they didn't know what to expect.

A nurse opened the door and called out the next patient. "Penelope?"

"Me."

"Follow me." The nurse smiled.

Penelope and Alvez walked towards the exam room. They made small conversation and answered all the questions the nurse had for them while the nurse took Penelope's vitals.

"All right. Go ahead and take the skirt off and you can leave your underwear on if you want. Then put this drape over your lap and stomach." The nurse instructed and then walked out of the room.

Penelope did as she was told and once, she was lying on the exam table, Alvez quickly took her hand and caressed it. She could clearly see how nervous he was. She couldn't lie either; she was also so very nervous.

The doctor walked into the room and smiled. "Good morning. I'm Dr. Linda Sterling. Dr. Matthews is on vacation."

"By any chance, are you related to a Dr Henry Sterling?" Penelope asked curiously.

The doctor smiled and nodded. "He's my husband."

"He saw me when I went to the ER. He was the one who told me I was pregnant." Penelope explained.

"Did he treat you nicely?" The doctor asked.

"He was great" Penelope smiled.

"Good or I would have given him a piece of my mind." The doctor said seriously but it was clearly obvious that she was teasing.

Both Penelope and Alvez laughed and were able to calm down a bit and were more relaxed.

The doctor moved the drape lower. "Okay this is going to be a little cold." She grabbed the wand and started to move it on Penelope's stomach. "Let's see what we have here." The doctor did her thing and was quiet while she analyzed every inch and took pictures as well. "How far along do you think you are?"

"What? Why? I don't know." Penelope said nervously.

"By the size of the baby you are about 20 weeks along." Penelope and Alvez's eyes widened. "And that's not all."

"Oh God what?" Penelope asked starting to get nervous even more.

"If you look here and here there are two heartbeats." The doctor explained.

"The baby has two hearts?" Alvez asked freaking out.

The doctor chuckled. "You two are having twins."

"Come again?" Alvez asked.

"Twins. Are you sure?" Penelope asked looking at the screen.

"Yes. And..."

"I can't with more surprises." Penelope said trying to take in the news.

"I can tell you the sex of the babies if you both want to know." Penelope and Alvez looked at each other and nodded. "They are girls."

"Oh, my goodness." Penelope smiled and couldn't keep it in anymore and tears ran down her cheeks.

"Congratulations guys."

"Thank you, doc.," Alvez said holding back happy tears.

"I took 4D videos of the babies and pictures as well. Because you are having multiples, I do want to see you next month and see how the babies and you are doing."

"Of course."

"I'll give you two a few minutes and when you're ready, come on out." The doctor smiled and walked out of the room.

Alvez couldn't hold it back anymore and kissed Penelope so deeply it took her breath away.

"Wow," she whispered.

"I love you so much." Alvez blurted out. "Shit I'm so sorry babe that's not how I wanted to tell you I had it all planned out with dinner romance dessert..."

Penelope chuckled. "I love you too newbie."

Alvez grinned. "You do?" he asked stupidly.

,,,,,,,,,

Penelope was six months pregnant and she felt like she was due any minute. She's tired all the time and barely ate anything because she couldn't keep anything down. She was on the couch while she watched Alvez and Marcello play on the floor while Roxy laid next to her on the floor. She loved days like these where they didn't have to do anything or worry about some crazy serial killer.

There was a knock on the door and Alvez quickly went to open it knowing that Penelope would try to get up and do it herself. He knew she could, but he didn't want her to over exert herself especially carrying more than one baby.

"I'm not handicapped, I am just pregnant," Penelope told Alvez annoyingly.

"Yes, I know babe." He said understanding.

When he opened the door, Allison walked in and smiled seeing Marcello had grew a couple of inches and noticed Penelope was showing a lot more.

"How are you guys?"

"Exhausted." Penelope said.

"I bet."

"So, what brings you here?" Alvez asked.

"Well I was in the neighborhood and was wondering if you two knew anyone who would like to adopt this wonderful little boy?" Allison said teasingly.

"Shut the front door." Penelope exclaimed completely caught off guard.

"Allison don't play with us." Luke said nervously.

"I talked to the judge, papers are drawn and all you two have to do is sign them and Marcello is all yours."

"Are you serious?" Penelope said as happy tears ran down her cheeks.

"I fought for you guys to be his parents and it will be if you guys say y..."

"Yes, yes, yes." Penelope interrupted Allison.

Allison laughed and took out the paperwork from her bag. Alvez helped Penelope up from the couch and the three of them went to the kitchen island. Allison gave her the pen and signed all the papers that needed to be signed and then Alvez signed next to her signatures.

Allison smiled as she signed as well and then put the papers in her bag. "Congratulations you both are now officially and legally Marcello's mom and dad. Although we know you were his mom from day one."

Penelope and Alvez hugged each other, and she cried happily. After everything they went through, Marcello was theirs.

The young couple hugged Allison as well and thanked her for everything. Once Allison was gone, they celebrated with Marcello even though he had no idea what was going on.

"I can't believe this Luke."

"I'm so happy Penelope." He said and kissed her and then kissed Marcello's forehead.

"I think we should order some pizza!"

Marcello gasped and started jumping up and down. "Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!"

,,,,,,,,,

Later that night, Alvez was spooning Penelope, but they couldn't fall asleep.

"I'm really happy." Penelope whispered.

"Me too." He said and kissed the back of her shoulder.

"Who would have thought you and I would end up like this?" She sighed contently.

"I secretly always wanted you." He admitted.

"Really?" she asked curiously.

"Yep."

"I never realized."

"Penelope you were so sexy and sassy and stubborn, still are mind you, but damn babe you drove me crazy at work."

She chuckled. "You mean I could have had you all to myself from the beginning?" She asked teasingly.

"Mmm hmm," he said huskily as he moved his hand down her thigh between her legs and felt how wet she was. He groaned and pushed one finger inside her.

"Baby I don't think I can," she moaned. She could barely walk with how heavy she felt she wasn't sure she could pleasure her lover.

"Let me do it all," he groaned as he felt more wetness. He lifted her leg and pushed all the way to the hilt.

"Luke," she moaned.

He kissed the back of her neck and started thrusting in and out. She tried to move with him, but her belly couldn't let her. "I got you."

She moaned enjoying the way he felt inside her. It was like they were meant to be doing this twenty-four-seven. "God, I love you so much."

"I love you too Pen," he groaned as he moved faster.

"Fuck, how am I ready to cum?" She moaned louder.

"Do it. Cum as many times as you want." He said as he kept moving faster and deeper.

"Oh God!" She moaned as she came around him.

"You feel so good." He said as he kept moving inside her. He was determined to make her come again before he let go. He started moving even faster and deeper. He heard her gasp in pleasure and felt her coming once again around him. He finally let go and came right behind her giving it all. He stayed inside for a few minutes and then pulled out.

They stayed quiet for a few minutes until Penelope broke the silence.

"Now I have to pee." She said annoyed she had to get up.

Alvez laughed and kissed her. "Come on sexy lady." He said as he helped her get out of the bed.

"I feel like a freaking whale." She groaned.

"A few more months and you'll feel like yourself again." He tapped her ass teasingly.

,,,,,,,,,

Penelope was seven months pregnant when J.J., Prentiss and Tara decided to throw a baby shower/adoption party at Rossi's place. All of their friends and family were there. The decorations were very Penelope and so colorful which she loved. There were designated areas for kids to play and have fun and another designated area for Penelope to open presents and interact with her guests.

Alvez was beside her the whole time and yet at the same time made sure he had eyes on his son. He loved calling Marcello his son. Looking at his woman made him swoon as well. She was glowing and looked so beautiful and he couldn't wait to meet his daughters.

It was the greatest feeling ever.

Penelope's eyes widened when she opened Rossi's presents. There were two identical cribs plus a changing table and a rocking chair. "This is too much." She said in awe looking at her father figure.

Rossi walked up to her and hugged her kissing her on the cheek. "I love you pumpkin."

Penelope and Alvez were just in awe of the presents they were receiving. It looked like they wouldn't need to buy things for their daughters and Marcello for at least a few months.

After presents, they cut the cake and then the party and dancing started. Penelope was so jealous she couldn't dance but she sure enjoyed watching her man dancing with their son on the dance floor.

It was midnight when the guests started to leave.

Penelope was sleeping in the guest room with Marcello while Alvez was cleaning up the backyard and putting the presents in the corner. At least the ones he could move by himself.

"I have people for that." Rossi said amused as he walked outside to join him.

Alvez chuckled. "I know but I can't sleep so I might as well do something."

"Is there something on your mind?" Rossi asked as he sat on the lounge chair and sipped on his drink.

Alvez finished what he was doing and joined Rossi on the other chair next to him.

"Just thinking about a lot of things." Alvez said.

"In less than 2years you'll be a father to three kids." Rossi said.

"Isn't that crazy?" Alvez said.

"What's really going on?" Rossi asked already having an idea of what it could be.

"I hope I don't let her down." Alvez said softly.

"You won't." Rossi said without a beat.

"How are you so sure?"

"Because I see and know how much you love her." Rossi added confidently.

"She's amazing."

"Yes, she is."

"I'm going to ask her to marry me once the babies are born and I'd like your blessing." Alvez said looking at Rossi.

"You have it." Rossi smiled. "Remember things aren't always going to be perfect but the love you both have for each other is stronger than any argument or disagreement you'll ever have."

"Thank you, Rossi."

"I'm here anytime. Now go and join your family and get some rest. This week is going to be busy moving both of your things to the new house."

Alvez and Rossi stood up and hugged. "Good night."

"Buona notte." Rossi said as they headed back inside the house.

,,,,,,,,,

It was a beautiful sunny day and the whole gang was helping Alvez and Penelope move to their new home. It was a one-story open floor plan 4b/3b 2,500 square foot house on an acre land.

Penelope wanted to help but she was in the kitchen instead organizing one of her favorite parts of the house. She was rinsing a bowl when she felt a pinch on her lower part of the stomach, and she flinched.

Matt walked into the kitchen. "That's a nice closet you have in the master. I'm jealous." He said and then looked at her face. "What's wrong?" he asked putting the box he had on his hand down and walked up to her.

"I'm fine." Penelope lied.

"No, you're not." Matt said seriously.

"It's been happening all day." She finally admitted.

"Luke!" Matt yelled.

Alvez jogged over to the kitchen with a smile until he saw his woman in discomfort. "Let's go." He already knew and was not going to argue about it.

"We'll finish up here." Matt reassured them both. "Marcello is in good hands with his favorite uncle." Matt kissed the top of Penelope's head.

"Thanks, Matty." Penelope said.

"I'll give you guys an update." Alvez said as they grabbed the small suitcase they had ready just in case and got in the van.

"It's starting to hurt more." Penelope sniffed.

"Let's see what the doctor says." Alvez said as he dialed the number of the hospital to let them know they were on their way.

,,,,,,,,,

Two hours later, Penelope was checked in and, in the hospital bed, connected to a lot of machines.

"Ugh why today? It's too early for the babies and it's our moving day." She said annoyed and wincing in pain.

"Breathe babe." Alvez said. "Doctor Sterling said it's normal to deliver early when it comes to multiples."

"Well I don't like it." Penelope huffed.

Alvez smiled and kissed her forehead. "I know."

The doctor walked into the room and checked on Penelope. "Let's see how the babies are doing." The doctor did an ultrasound and analyzed it. "Penelope how would you feel about a c-section?"

"Umm," Penelope was caught off guard.

"One of the babies is breech so naturally I'd recommend a c-section. I know you wanted to do it naturally..."

Penelope sighed. "I guess a c-section for the safety of the babies."

"Okay. We'll get that set up and we'll make it happen. See you in the room."

"Okay."

"You know I got you right?" Alvez asked.

"I know." She said softly.

,,,,,,,,,

Doctor Sterling walked into the room ready to deliver the babies. Penelope was already on the table numbed and ready to go. Alvez was holding Penelope's hand as the nurses got ready for Doctor Sterling to make the first incision.

"Are you ready Penelope?" Doctor Sterling asked.

"Yea." Penelope said.

"Here we go. Making first incision." Doctor Sterling said and went to work.

Penelope took deep breaths as she heard the conversation on the other side of the curtain.

"How you are doing babe?" Alvez asked.

"I'm good. Just want them to be safe and healthy."

"Same here." He said and kissed her forehead.

"Baby number one is out." Doctor Sterling said.

Penelope and Alvez smiled as they heard the first cry.

"Baby number two is out." Doctor Sterling said from the other side of the curtain.

Penelope and Alvez heard a second cry and they smiled even more.

"Now checking before we start closing... hold up…"

Penelope got worried when she heard that and looked at Alvez.

"Doc what's wrong?" Alvez asked.

"Well I guess someone was shy during the ultrasound checks. Baby number three is out and it's a boy." Doctor Sterling said in awe.

Penelope and Alvez's eyes widened.

The nurses brought all three crying babies to Penelope so she could see them. She smelled and kissed the babies. Alvez did the same and then the nurses took the babies to get them checked.

"You sure no more babies in there?" Alvez joked.

Doctor Sterling chuckled. "No more. Promise. Closing up." She told her crew.

"We have four kids." She said in shock.

"This is crazy babe." Alvez couldn't help but have a big smile on his face. "I love you."

"I love you so much." Penelope said with tears in her eyes.

,,,,,,,,,

Penelope was the happiest woman in the world right now. She was a mom to four beautiful babies and had an incredible man beside her. Who would have thought that she would end up with the new guy from work? Amazing! She looked at her house and it was so beautiful and both her style and Alvez's as well. She couldn't wait to decorate it little by little.

Alvez helped Penelope out the van and the gang walked out of the house to help.

Marcello ran towards Penelope who was in a wheelchair. He got worried seeing her seating down but after she smiled at him, he gave her a hug. Then he went and jumped on Alvez for him to hold him.

"Hey buddy. Come meet you brother and sisters."

Marcello kissed his three siblings and then stood by them as they all went inside the house.

Penelope grinned as she looked at her team/family. "Guys I'd like you to meet our triplets."

"Was he hiding the whole time?" J.J. asked in awe.

"Yes. Doctor Sterling said it's only happened a couple of times when it's more than two." Alvez said amused.

"We definitely have to get another set of everything." Penelope chuckled. "And before you say anything…" she said looking at Rossi.

"Already ordered and it will be here tomorrow. As soon as I found out I made it happen." Rossi said proudly.

Penelope shook her head not surprised and smiled. "Thank you."

"Anything for you." Rossi winked at her.

"So, what are their names?" Matt asked.

Penelope pointed at the babies since the car seats had the letters on them. "Baby A is Emery Sky, Baby B is Millie del Mar, and our surprise Baby C is Emmanuel Andres."

"They are perfect." Spencer smiled.

"Yes they are wonder boy." Penelope grinned.

"And the four of them are going to be so spoiled." Tara said happily.

Alvez was on cloud nine. How did he get so lucky? He had an incredible gorgeous beautiful sexy woman by his side and four beautiful kids. He doesn't know what he did in his previous life but whatever he did, he's happy he did it. Now all he had to do is plan the proposal and finally seal the deal with the woman of his dreams!

,,,,,,,,,

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **I have finally finished the story. Don't hate me for ending it there! I am thinking of doing a separate epilogue. Any ideas for the epilogue? I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I did writing it! Leave me a review telling me how much you loved it! Lol Just kidding. Only if you want to of course! Till next time you awesome readers! Adios!**_


End file.
